Help, I need you!
by LoriLG
Summary: 15-year-old Brooke was forced to give her baby up for adoption, 15 years later Brooke's daughter returns! Sort of played with the ages, no Julian or babies, Peyton and Lucas, never left or had Sawyer.
1. Chapter 1

Brooke opened her door to find a woman she recognized and her heart stopped briefly and then worked overtime. "Hello?" Brooke asked shyly "can I can I help you?"

The woman put a sympathetic smile that made Brooke queasy "you were outside my house!" she said jumping to the point ignoring Brooke's hello.

"yes I... I.. Heard about Kayla and her new husband I had to see that she.." Brooke mumbled.

"it's okay, you wanted to see her you still care I understand I thought this day would come" the older woman said, "I knew the minute you chose that we'd see you again"

Brooke smiled slightly, reliving her teen pregnancy as she remembered the family she chose, the room her mother forced her to stay in as the world carried on.

"Is she? okay?" Brooke asked.

"yes, she has been through a lot.. going through a lot. She misses her parents deeply I think it's yet to hit her you know, the car accident happened so quickly.. I checked and you checked in on Alex often over the past 15 years" she stated now moved on to the couch.

"I.. I.. I had to know everything was okay, I had to be sure she was safe" Brooke admitted, wondering how the older women knew her Internet habits but didn't question it, not knowing where this was heading.

"I'm here for a reason, you care about your daughter a lot I see that. You don't know her but you checked not being able to do anything if she wasn't okay but checked. That must account to something." She carried on looking into Brooke's confused eyes. "my health isn't what it used to be and my memory is going. I'm all the family Alex has left and.. well... there's you. Her family, her blood family. My daughter did a terrible job with Alex after Alex's father passed away her new step dad forcing her on Broadway, now the YouTube channel that Alex hates. Alex's step dad was a vicious and aggressive man, her mother practically forgot about her she needs someone who loves her and who can make a difference. She needs her mom. she needs you Brooke"

Hearing the words coming from the older woman's mouth made her heart ache and tears began running down her face, she knew straight away that she would agree. It was her daughter, the daughter she was forced to put up for adoption, the daughter that was the breaking point in her life. The daughter that was hurt by the family that she had chosen. "What do you mean? Do you want me to take Alex?" She asked knowing the answer but wanting to clarify. "

"Yes, I think it's about time!" the older woman smiled.

"what if she doesn't want to? I mean I'm the women who gave her that family. I gave her up I don't just get to call a do over!" She states terrified.

"it won't be easy she is strong and independent and will never admit it but she needs you and you don't seem like someone who would quit Brooke Davis" The stranger on her couch said firmly as if she knew exactly what brooke needed to hear.

Brooke nodded agreeing to dinner that night.

It rolled seven o'clock and a nervous Brooke showed up to the Forbes house. Ringing the doorbell hearing it echo throughout the large house. Alex opened the door with a smile, "hello?.. Oh hi" she said clearly recognising Brooke, as her grandmother came up behind her. Seeing Brooke obviously confused by the attitude of the teen. "Alex this is Brooke Davis this is... she is your birth mom" she said getting straight to the point ignoring the need for awkward chit chat.

"I.. I.. Know" Alex said "I looked it up about 6 years ago, Brooke Davis owner of clothes over bros why on earth is she here" Brooke said nothing staring at the young girl in aw at how much she looked like her.

"Alexandra! why don't we take this into the family room" her grandmother said guiding the confused teen and silent birth mom to the sofa in a large living room.

"Brooke and I thought maybe it would be best for you to live with Brooke" gran said again jumping straight to the point. Brooke smiled at the teen again staying silent suddenly forgetting every word in the English dictionary. "you heard the doctor I have three to four weeks before I don't know my ass from my elbow I need to know you will be safe" she finished.

Alex laughed in response "oh gosh really okay so I'm supposed to just move in with a stranger? I can stay here gran I can take care of you and myself." Alex said firmly refusing to look at Brooke. "I don't need her, she doesn't want me, she didn't want me 15 years ago she doesn't want me now! No she doesn't get me now. What's different pitty? poor Alex with the dead parents! I don't need you and I don't need your pity!" Alex stormed off feeling ashamed and embarrassed knowing it was not Brooke's fault but knowing she had to protect herself! Brooke excused herself into her car not sure how that was going to play out, and surprisingly wasn't shocked but knowing that she would not back down. But leaving to allow herself sometime to think.

Alex spent the remaining of her weekend in her room contemplating moving with Brooke she had always dreamed of her mother coming back for her but now that it happened she couldn't help but blame her. Alex didn't have a bad life she had three amazing best friends who were more like family that friends and a career in dance starting at age 3 having been on four Broadway productions. Now having a music channel on YouTube with her best friend where they produce their own music with over 3 million subscribers she was living a dream just not her dream. Alex had the ideal family until she was 7 years old when her father died, when Alex was eight and a half her mother remarried this awful man who forced her on Broadway and got her the deal with YouTube turning her fun musical hobbies and hide away into a job a job that she hated. He was mean too, he would yell and scream and on the worst of occasions beat the crap out of Alex. Alex knew Brooke wasn't to blame but she couldn't help it! Her gran had begged her to reconsider and she promised to think about the situation at hand.

It was Monday and Alex was preoccupied not seeing the point in showing up to a high school where she was smarter than almost all of the students and some teachers there with her photographic memory made it easy to not listen in the first three classes making her way to fourth period English Tasha and Rory two of her best friends talking about there lack of dates for Friday night.

Alex had blacked out as she made her way to mrs Scott's class room knowing how close Mrs Scott and Brooke were made her stomach knot. She smiled and turned in the opposite direction her friends catching her arm. "Hey where are you going we have English?" Tash said.

"I'm skipping can't be fucked I'll catch you at lunch" her friends catching on having been told of the birth mom drama the day before. Haley noticed Alex's absence and was shocked to find she had attended all of her previous classes she made a note to ask her friends who denied knowledge of Alex's whereabouts.

Alex sat on the roof working on her business assignment hiding from teachers and pushy best friends when the bell for lunch wrung. Alex got up and joined the stamped heading for the cafeteria grabbing her food and finding her friends sitting down with Natasha (tash), Rory and Aaron her number one best friend. Immersed in conversation she didn't notice when Mrs Scott spotted her in the crowded room. Haley made her way over to Alex and tapped her shoulder "Miss Forbes a word" Alex stood up horns out ready to come up with an amazing excuse to why she couldn't make it to class she followed Haley to her classroom "Alex you weren't in class today" Haley stated the obvious.

"yes well I.. I.. I.. Uhm" she said looking to the floor having no excuse relevant.

"yes hmm well you will be making up for it this afternoon 45 minute detention my class half three" Haley said in a firm tone.

"yes ma'am" Alex replied before leaving to complain to her friends about how she froze up in there.

The last 2 classes went passed fast for Alex it was chemistry and biology two of her favorite classes. The two classes she shared with Aaron who had been like family for all of Alex's life, who she had stayed with when times got tough, who she had confide in on numerous occasions the only person in the whole world who knew what she was feeling. Aaron followed Alex out waiting to take her hand and walk her to her locker. He lead her through the corridors waiting for her to say something.

"So you're going to Mrs Scott's then?" he asked knowingly, Alex nodded in response "okay so I have basketball practice I will meet you at like 4:15 I guess outside the classroom and we can go get coffee before our class tonight?" He said trying to take her mind of the whole Brooke issue.

"yea, yes please if I am teaching Abby's juniors I am doing it caffeinated" Alex replied. Aaron laughed leading Alex to the classroom door. Turning around to Aaron scrunching her face in protest before turning round and walking straight into the one and only Brooke Davis attempting to make a quick getaway after having a much needed heart to heart with her best friend.

Alex again laughed and turned to Aaron who again couldn't help but laugh at the situation Brooke walked passed refusing to look at either as her face was stained with tears. Alex allowed Aaron to kiss her on the head as she moved into the classroom, Haley gesturing to the middle seat across from her desk, Alex complied to the request unsure why she was here she could just make it up from Tasha's notes.

"Why am I here I mean I can catch up at home, I just have a lot on my mind and I didn't feel like sitting in a crowded classroom... I couldn't" she explained herself not quite knowing any other option.

"Alexandra, if that was the case then I would have thought you would have come to me I would have given you the work I would have understood and you could have done it elsewhere" Haley said considering the past weekend events. "if you need to talk, vent I'm here, I know obviously about the whole birth mom situation and I thought maybe you could use some perspective? You don't have to but I'm here and nothing you say goes out these walls" Alex stared down at the desk finding it hard to build her walls up to close herself in. Haley saw the struggle and put a sheet of paper and a book down on her desk "a two page essay on how Shakespeare conveyed the theme of Macbeth you have forty minutes!" Alex picked out a pen not saying a word writing away not thinking about anything until she was done twenty minutes in she wasn't surprised she knew the book word for word after spending the weekend reading it.

About five minutes of staring blankly into space she caught the gaze of Haley who was looking at her concerned "are you okay Alex?" Haley asked Alex nodded in response a sad nod.

"Uhm your friends with Brooke right?" Alex asked again knowing the answer.

"Yes she is my best friend" Haley replied knowing where this was heading.

"Did... Did she ever talk about me?" Alex asked terrified of the answer.

"no no she didn't but she thought about you everyday and she is subscribed to your YouTube and facebook and Twitter. She even saw you on Broadway a few years ago. It has been hard for Brooke to talk about you because she would miss you too much. She never wanted to give you away, you have to know that but she was fifteen years old and her mother was calling the shots" Alex smiled at the thought of Brooke seeing her on broadway following her career.

"So do you think she actually wants me to stay with her then I mean if she hasn't told anyone how will she explain me?" Alex asked for the first time seeing Brooke as a human not a problem!

"That won't be a problem Brooke doesn't care what others think and the people who matter have been filled in already" Haley smiled seeing the teen relax.

"what if she doesn't like me?" Alex asked shyly never having confidence issues before.

"You're her daughter she doesn't need to like you she loves you without knowing you and that will never change" Haley said reassuring the teen who let a few tears of frustration fall! "Hey, hey! It's going to be okay you know whatever you decide Brooke will be behind 100 percent" Haley said reaching out her hand to Alex's shoulder

"is Brooke working tonight?" Alex asked as there was a knock on the door and Aaron stepped in,

"Alex sorry it's quarter past we gotta go?" Alex nodded and got her stuff wiping away the tears that had managed to escape and smiling handing Haley the essay.

"you finished?" Haley said surprised "

yeah in like the first 10 minutes" Alex laughed about to leave.

"thanks mrs Scott I needed this" she said smiling,

"hey, Alex clothes over bros till around 6" Haley smiled.

"Can we stop passed town and get our coffee at Karen's?" Alex asked knowing Aaron would understand before getting on the back of his bike.

She arrived outside Brooke's store it was empty, other than Millicent training an employee who seemed to care less!

"Uhm hi I'm I'm Alex I was wondering if I could see Brooke Davis" she states instantly regretting it.

"OH MY GOODNESS YOUR ALEX FORBES" the trainee screams excitedly

"the one and only!" She said annoyed "so Brooke?"

Brooke had been a wreck the last couple of days. Brooke had a sudden need to be with her daughter so she was not going to back down she went out Sunday morning guns blazing to set up the small guest bedroom for Alex, guessing her size and buying her a whole load of clothes not knowing what she likes she got a couple of everything. Then it hit her Monday morning, Alex was still mad that she gave her up how couldn't she be. I was her mother and I abandoned her, she felt her heart ache as tears fell down her face at a speed she couldn't control. She got up and ready she needed to get her mind off of the situation but there was a lull at the store making it impossible to stop thinking. She went to her old high school and found her best friend fell on her shoulder and cried without saying a word being interrupted by the bell ringing at half past three the two older women smiling small at one another before Brooke headed for the door she opened it only to be bumped right into by the 15 year old who looked so unaffected by the whole ordeal.

"Brooke's office is the first door on the left" Millicent directed, Alex smiled in return she reached the door and froze she shoots both her hands above her head and then both her feat one at a time to release the nervousness over taking her body.

She knocked as every bone in her body was telling her to run less than a second later, Brooke called "come in" with a shocked expression on her face as she saw Alex enter.

"Hi!" Alex said nervously.

"hello Alex" Brooke replied making her way over to the teen who is now crying and guided her to the couch.

"I lied" Alex said getting straight to the point, "I do need you. I'm not mad, I can't blame you for anything that went wrong. I can't take care of my gran she has to be put... Go to a home... I need you Brooke" Alex blurted out.

"then I'm not going anywhere" Brooke said relieved not knowing where to go from this Alex saw the struggle and reached out for Brooke bringing her into a hug Brooke didn't struggle and Alex pulled back.

"I promise to behave I mean.. Well I promise to try" she laughed Brooke smiled.

"just be you" Brooke said.

"but what if.. If you don't like... Me?" Alex asked in a scared tone "what if you change your mind?" Brooke held her hands out for Alex to take, Alex reached out in return,

"Alex honey you are my daughter there is nothing you can do to make me dislike you in anyway and from what I gather you are not someone who is disliked easily" Brooke laughed

"I'm really sorry Brooke" Alex said tears streaming down her face now uncontrollably.

"oi stop that" Brooke said, "you have nothing to apologize for I am so sorry" Brooke finished wiping Alex's tears from her face as her own tears fell. Brooke took Alex in her arms, Alex couldn't deny that she liked it felt safe and loved for the first time in the past 6 years "So what do we do now?" Alex asked,

"well I guess you move in?" Brooke said awkwardly.

"yes I guess, I mean my gran has worked out her home she has a room set up already," Alex said equally awkward.

"Okay, so do you wanna go get your stuff I have a room ready. I mean if that's okay with you I mean?" Brooke said.

"uhm yea yea it's fine it's scary but fine" she admitted "I can come round tonight I guess around 10ish" Alex said knowing truthfully that she didn't have a choice this was it Brooke was her last option and she was grateful to not have to take care of her gran,

"yes I could help you if you'd like?" Brooke asked.

"no I have to teach a class I will get bug to get his truck and drive my things over I still haven't unpacked" she admitted "bug?" Brooke asked.

"yea he's my well I don't know what he is he's my best friends friend who was my boyfriend well kinda is my boyfriend it's confusing" she laughed

"high school huh?" Brooke laughed. Alex looked at her watch

"oh I'm so fired, so I get off at 7 so i can come round at like 9 with my boxes there's only like 4 of them" she said rushing off.

"Yea yea of course i will be waiting!" She smiled walking Alex out,

"ALEX!" "WERE SO FIRED" Aaron yelled tossing the helmet to Alex. As Alex pouted and stamped her foot. Aarron handed her the coffee he had in her hand and she turned to Brooke "so 9?" Brooke smiled and nodded.

Brooke headed home around 7 a while after her talk with Alex with this overwhelming sense of anxiety taking over every fragment of her body and she tidied the already tidy house before sitting on the couch and allowing herself to fall asleep for the first time since she had heard of Alex's parents.

After calling the rosewood home for the elderly. Alex got into her Gran's home at around half past 7 kissing Aaron on the cheek before entering the large foyer and dumping her dance bag at the door. She took a seat to call bug to come round. Around five minutes after two men arrived ready to take her gran away she felt her heart Weigh twenty times heavier than before as she made her way to grandmother's room.

"gran" Alex said not sure if the older women staring out the window would hear, she had sat like that for the past day.

"Michaela" Alex wasn't surprised that her gran thought she was her mother.

"okay gran these men are going to take you to your room" Alex said softly.

"Michaela shouldn't you be at school" the men came in and took a very willing gran out of the house. She was in and out of reality mainly out these days when she had her good days she was hellbent on making the most of it. Alex had to admit that gran had to leave had to get out of this house, so did Alex. Alex took this opportunity to take a shower and change.

Bug arrived a little later packing Alex's boxes and two suitcases on the back of the truck. Alex had never been that materialistic and was confused on how she filled 4 boxes. He finished in minutes as joined Alex in the truck.

"Do you wanna talk beautiful?" Bug asked turning to look at the sad looking girl in front of him "you look down?" He finished

"no, no I'm just nervous, really freaking scared but I will be okay" she admitted allowing once again for her walls to stay down the walls she built as a child to hide her pain sadness frustration any form of emotion. Bug accepted her answer realizing her need for silence he didn't question her as he took out the piece of paper with Brooke's address on it. They arrived at the other side of town within 20 minutes just after 9.

Brooke was inside just after waking from her nap sitting nervously waiting for her daughter. When the knock at her door pulled her from her thoughts she got up from the couch with a jump not bothering to check the peephole.

"Hello" she said with a smile as a tall built teenager stood on her front step with a box in his hands. Brooke pointed bug in the right direction after bug was finished Alex brought in her two suitcases making her first appearance in Brooke's house bug rubbed Alex's hand as she thanked him and allowed him to hug her still wincing at the remaining bruises from the beating she had taken almost 2 weeks ago. Reminding her although he can not hurt her. her step father was still around. Brooke took a hold of Alex's two arms and guided her to her room. It was beautiful it was small just how Alex liked there were already clothes in the dresser and posters of bands on her walls, some she had to admit made her cringe. she turned to Brooke with a smile meeting her worried gaze "I mean it's not much but..." Alex cut Brooke of taking her hand in hers "it's perfect."

"Are you hungry we could order in if you'd like?" Brooke said starving not sure if the girl had eaten.

"uhm yeah, yeah sounds good" Alex replied great full "okay what would you like?" Brooke asked.

"I don't mind" after deciding on a Chinese Alex got changed into her pajamas and Brooke gave her a tour of the house.

"so this is the living room and this is the kitchen and over here is the dining room, this is the bathroom and through here is my room, you can come get me whenever you'd like and upstairs is my office and the big bathroom." Brooke explained as Alex nodded along the doorbell rang and they got up to collect the food

"oh I am starving" Brooke said as she sat down at the table with Alex,

"me too, I was way to nervous to eat anything all day" Alex admitted with a small smile.

"me too, sorry about being at your school today I mean I was trying to give you space!" Brooke said feeling extremely guilty,

"no don't worry about that I shouldn't have been there I got in trouble you had to see your friend believe me I understand that" they sat quiet for a minute then Alex Broke the silence "so what's it like being a big successful fashion designer Brooke Davis" she asked hoping to get to know the older women.

"uhm well amazing it's what I've always wanted to do" Brooke replied.

"that's sounds cool" Alex replied with a smile starting to really like the woman in front of her.

"So you teach dance is that what you want to do when you leave school?" Brooke asked grateful for the chance to get to know her daughter.

"no well maybe one day but I want to be a surgeon like my daddy.." Alex hesitated. "Oh gosh daddy how obnoxious" Alex laughed so used to calling her father daddy it rolled of the tongue, Brooke laughed.

"I think it's cute so are you still doing the you tube channel?" Brooke asked desperate to know more.

"yes we have a years contract and all the money goes towards our charity so we are continuing till the summer is over but we aren't attending anymore YouTube events" Alex explained.

"your charity?" Brooke asked confused.

"yeah, well that's what we call it it's uhm teds trust me and my best friend Arron both had two very substantial trust funds so we each took one of our trusts and set up a call center here in tree hill and it just sort of grown from there to three call centers a website a chat room and counselors for kids who feel ignored or bullied along the lines of that" Alex said feeling pride in their accomplishments,

"that's very honorable I didn't know about that!" Brooke admitted.

"so my turn I don't mean to be too Nosey do you have a boyfriend, husband girlfriend?" Alex asked sheepishly,

"no not at the moment" Brooke said "I should probably check if you have any medical problems or something I should know about" Brooke asked awkwardly,

"nope perfectly healthy yea wait how about you you're not going to like have an epileptic fit or something?" Alex asked.

"No, no I'm perfectly healthy too" she said getting back into her food.

"uhm so your gran says you hate your channel?" Brooke asked feeling more comfortable.

"no, I don't hate it, I love the channel, the challenge I hate the 'oh my goodness your Alex Forbes' part of my channel" Alex admitted.

"ah I see and no more Broadway" Brooke asked.

"oh gosh, no I couldn't. I took two years off dance after Broadway and then joined dance again so I now compete with my team that's the fun part of dance and teaching I love to teach dance" Alex said passionate about her dancing.

"so you do the whole hair thing and the costume with rhinestones thing?" Brooke asked.

"yea pretty much I mainly do duets with Aaron it's kind of in our YouTube contract we have to film our competition experience but I love the hair and the costume part of it too but it's mainly me making the costumes, costs way less that way and it really helps miss Abby out" Brooke liked the idea of making costumes for Alex.

"well if you need help with your costumes I'm here" Brooke said Alex liked to hear that I'm here, it made her feel safe for the first time in god knows how long.

Alex stood up "well I'm going to bed I've got detention tomorrow morning" she said "detention?" Brooke said concerned.

"ye I have a 10 minute detention for being 10 minutes late yesterday so have to be at school at 10 to 8 even though it was not our fault we were late" she admitted as she cleared the table.

"Okay well night Alex" Brooke said as she turned from putting the dishes away.

"night" Alex replied awkwardly before making her way to her bed it was small she liked that the cosy ness made her feel safe. Brooke went to her bedroom felt relieved before falling asleep. Alex got into her new bed hoping tonight would be different maybe now she would be able to sleep even for five minutes would do but the nightmares the screaming she wasn't ready for Brooke to know she needed more time.

Alex woke up to her alarm at 6:30 in the morning dragging herself out of bed. Guessing that exhaustion taking over allowed her to sleep she dragged herself out of bed in bugs top that reached her mid thigh and a pair of shorts. Getting dressed and brushing her hair before heading to the kitchen to get coffee before getting changed. "Morning" Alex mumbles not looking up at her mother to see she wasn't alone and sitting on the stool. "Morning" Brooke replied before handing her a cup of coffee. Taking a sip she looked up to see a blond women and a woman with dark hair.

"Oh hello," Alex said surprised to see them.

"Hi Alex, I'm Payton and this is Mia" Payton said reaching out to shake Alex's hand. Alex smiled in return.

"Gosh, what time is it?" Alex asked looking for her phone in her bag.

"just quarter past seven" Payton replied, Alex groaned.

"Breakfast?" Brooke laughed,

"no I'm good with the coffee thanks" Alex replied.

"You aren't a morning person are you?" Mia asked seeing the tiered look on the girl's face.

"no I'm not fully functional until around four cups of coffee" Alex admitted with a knock on the door, Alex again released a groan making the three women laugh. she opened the door to find Aarron holding his hands behind his back.

"Hey baby girl" he said

"I have a treat?" He said as he entered the house as Alex made her way, back to the counter to grab her bag.

"honey if it's not coffee were getting divorced" Aarron hands Alex the coffee and helmet as Alex puts in on and puts on her back pack.

"bye Brooke" she said "I should be home around sixish" she said making her way to the door.

Brooke ran to stop her "how are you getting to school" Brooke asked concerned.

"Oh I'm riding a unicorn, how do you think I'm getting to school?" Alex replied.

"not on that motorcycle, you're not!" Brooke replied in a mom's voice.

"Brooke, I do not have time for this, this motorcycle gets be from home to school from school to work and from work home. it has for the past six months and it can handle one day without an accident" Brooke looked like she wasn't going to budge.

"you know what fine, I'm not in the mood, can you drive me to school then Brooke?" Brooke nodded "fine then!" she said way too tired to argue.

Aaron smiled in return kissing her forehead "be good" he said "be careful" Alex replied.

"don't we have to go?" Brooke said Alex nodded grabbing her bag and storming to the car as Brooke grabbed her keys and the three women got in Brooke's car as Peyton and Mia had walked to Brooke's house from there office.

Getting into the car with the coffee she knew that she was going to be late for detention and was solely going to blame Brooke. "Brooke, you're really going to have to get over the bike thing I'm 15 Aaron is my only form of transportation" Alex said stubbornly.

"Exactly you're fifteen years old you shouldn't be on the back of some guys motorcycle, especially not if the guy calls you baby girl" Brooke said confused on Aaron and Alex's relationship.

"Ew. Ew. Stop. No Aaron and I grew up together in the same crazy lifestyle the baby girl the handsome thing is just awkward flirting bit that we do he's also an amazing driver of the bike" she said catching Brooke looking stubborn as ever.

"Just think about it? Please?" She pleaded as they drove into the school and Aaron was standing outside.

"fine have a good day at school and work... Wait how are you getting to work" Brooke asked "Byee Brooke" she said getting out of the car waving to the two strangers before jumping into Aaron's arms.

"Just friends huh?" Mia scoffed as they drove out of the school.

Payton Mia and Brooke arrived back at the studio not really saying much.

"so how is the whole Brooke and Alex thing going," Payton asked as Brooke looked up from the wheel.

"Well, it's day one but last night we talked it was good but the bike thing that's an issue" she laughed.

At 3:30 the bell rung signaling the end of a the school day Alex was feeling relaxed and a lot more free than recently. She walked out the the parking lot too see Haley standing next to Aaron's bike. Aaron laughed, not bothered by the situation but seeing Alex's face made him laugh.

"so thought I'd gotten away with it," she said to Aaron.

"Need a ride?" Haley said as they arrived at the bike.

"no Aaron's got it we have work" Alex said hoping for a good outcome as Haley laughed, leading alex by the shoulders to her car Alex getting in her bag then her dance bag which was in her locker.

"Where to?" Haley said.

"Miss Abby's dance studio on kings street" Alex replied looking out the window not fussed about the ride she really hated the bike anyway.

"So last night?" Haley asked.

"yea? It was fine" Alex replied


	2. Chapter 2

It was Friday night Alex and Brooke were sitting on the sofa a lot more comfortable in each other's presence Alex tiered from her week of dance the past two days spent at the studio and Brooke at work they only spent a few hours a night together but both had to admit they liked it.

"So what are you up to this weekend then?" Brooke asked Alex after receiving a text from Haley inviting them to a bbq at hers tomorrow a chance for Alex to meet the family "i should probably get some work done with Aarron but other than that nothing much you?" Alex replied hoping to spend more time with her mother that she had grown to love so much in the last few days "well Haley thought maybe you should meet everyone but if it is too soon then we understand and can wait a little longer that's okay too" she said trying to reassure the teen "Brooke it's okay that sounds fun" she replied Brooke smiling happily. "wait who's everyone?" Alex replied nervous but slightly exited "well Hayley's family and then there is Payton and Luke then Mia will be there too and probably Quinn clay and Logan" Brooke said laughing at the young girls reaction. "Oh okay sure why not, I mean it's not that bad right?" Alex said more trying to convince herself than reassure Brooke. "it will be fine" Brooke said "you already know Mia and Payton and of course Haley" Brooke said "Ye no it will be fun" she said a little more relaxed.

The next morning waking up around nine and making her way to the kitchen in her pajamas to find herself some coffee not looking up to see Payton and Brooke on the couch watching as the young girl filled the coffee machine with water and climbed the surface and cupboards like a jungle gym the two women laughing made her jump "oh gees people! I'm way to young and pretty to die of a heart attack!" She replied clutching her jimmy eats world t-shirt.

"Come sit with us bed head" Brooke said as she gestured toward the seat Alex making her way over to the arm chair "I'm loving the hair!" Payton teased "I'm just up not everyone is up at six!" She replied drinking her coffee "so we thought we could go shopping the three of us before we head to Hayley's if you'd like?" Brooke's said "yea sounds good" Alex said sipping at her coffee "we figure we would leave in like 15 minutes" Brooke said urging the girl to go get ready looking forward to spending the day with her "ugh!" Alex groaned making her way to her room coffee in hand.

Walking round the stores brooke buying things left right and centre Payton and Alex following behind. Alex always likes shopping especially today watching as her mother went crazy with her credit card "so kid you want to go into any shops" Payton asked walking out of the third store Brooke had dragged them too "actually I have to go pick up my shoes from patty's down the road if you want we can meet up again" she offered knowing patty's would be boring for the older women and shed probably get carried away with the bling of it all! "Nope we're coming" Brooke said five bags in hand.

The three girls walked into a little dance store filled with costumes and caked with rhinestones. "Hey patty" Alex yelled and a little old women came round the corner with a box in hand "hi there chicken" she said in a little old lady voice ripping the box open "I got these in today okay so we have a pair of nude jazz and a pair of pointe" she stated putting them in individual boxes as Brooke and Payton looked around "I also have a few booty shorts and tops combos" she stated putting more than a few in the bag "okay and that will be 75" "sounds good" Alex said handing the card to the patty who swiped and gave her the bags "you guys ready?" Alex said reaching the older women looking at the big wall of dance bags "oh my goodness Alex you have to get this one?" Brooke said pointing to a black bag with a dancer silhouette on the front "I have a dance bag" Alex said making her way over to patty saying goodbye before leaving

"so I have to head into work for an hour or so do you want a ride home first then I can come get you or you could hang around the store what ever you want?" Brooke said to Alex "uh its okay I can just walk to the studio for a bit and come get you When your ready" she said not feeling like sitting alone in Brooke's house "I'm heading into the label for a while you could come with me?" Payton offered wanting to spend more time with her best friends daughter. "Ye sure sounds fun" Alex replied great full for the opportunity to spend time away from the studio "okay well I guess I will meet you at the label?" Brooke suggested the two girls nodded walking away.

"Hey!" Payton says walking in to the label office seeing Mia sitting on top of the pool table guitar in hand "hey hey Alex" Mia said Alex waving from behind making her way to sit on the couch with her backpack and shopping bag still in hand "you going to Hayley's tonight" Payton asked Mia as she chewed her lip staring blankly at the page in front of her. Mia nodded in response. Hey you okay to sit while a comb few these. Alex nodded from where she was sitting on her phone.

standing up waving her hands in defeat "still looking for inspiration huh?" Payton asked concerned at Mia's lack of fire when it comes to writing "I don't know what to write I either have a tune no lyrics or lyrics no tune" Mia complained. "You write songs don't you kid?" Payton asked "why yes yes I do." Alex replied in a playful voice. "Yep kinda my job" Alex carried on "your job?" Mia asked confused "yea me and Aarron work for YouTube writing and producing songs" Alex explained "so any albums anything like that?" Mia asked curious "not at the moment but we've had a few offers so maybe one day" Alex said hopeful for what's to come in the future "so can I hear one?" Mia pleaded as Brooke walked through the large door to red bedroom labels "yes" Alex said grabbing her bags "guess you will have to wait" Alex said to Mia as all four women headed out of trick.

Making there way up to Hayley's house. Alex felt more comfortable walking into a house full of strangers than her usual feeling of panic and anxiety that had consumed her the previous week.

They were met at the door by 8 year old Jamie. "Hey" Jamie said running past them, chuck Logan and Madison following behind him. "hello" Alex said being pulled down beside Haley Lydia climbing on to Alex's lap Alex excepting the little girl who had met Alex once. "Hi Alex I'm Lucas" lucas said reaching out to hold his hand for Alex to shake "Nathan!" Nathan said "that is Quinn and clay" he said gesturing to the two adults playing with Logan on the grass making Alex smile.

"So you go to tree hill?" Quinn asked after joining the group. "yeah" Alex replied shyly "so are you in Haley's class?" Quinn asked handing a soda to Alex who accepted it "yep" Alex nodded "poor you!" Nathan teased "hey! I'm a great teacher" Haley said "not that Alex would know!" Haley said bumping the teen "hey!" Alex said "I'm almost always in your class" Alex replied "exactly... Almost!" Haley said "oh skipping class are we Alex!" Lucas said making Alex feel awkward "hey! I went to everyone of my classes last week!" She defended herself "improvement!" Haley said.

"Hey you wrote that book didn't you?" Alex said towards Lucas as Lydia continued to play with Alex's light brown hair "yeah unkindness of ravens" Lucas replied "you read it?" Lucas asked "yeah mrs Scott had an assignment on it a few months back" Alex replied gaining a smile from Haley. "So what did you think?" Lucas asked "of what?" Alex replied "the book" Lucas stated the obvious "oh uhm it was pretty good actually" Alex said "pretty good!" Lucas said bragging voice.

It was getting late Alex and Jamie were playing a furious game of Mario cart. "You've got your work cut out for you with that kid" Lucas said walking into the kitchen where Brooke stood watching her daughter "yeah but she is pretty amazing" Brooke said in awe of her daughter "hey... Brooke has Alex asked about the dad?" Lucas pried "no not yet I feel like I should tell him first though I just.." Brooke said tears falling down her face "it's been 15 years he's not the same guy he was when we were 15 you know" Brooke explained Lucas wrapping his arms round the women who cried finally having the courage to tell the secret she kept for 15 years.

Walking outside grasping every piece of courage she could "hey nate you have a minute?" Brooke asked Nathan nodded following Brooke into Jamie's bed room "I have to just spit this out" Brooke said tears filling her eyes "you're Alex's father" Nathan suspected this but it still came as a shock "where you ever planning on telling me!" He replied angrily "no no I wasn't!" Brooke replied "I didn't see the need we were 15 years old I was scared you weren't the same guy back then you know that I know that after you had grown up what was I supposed to say hey we got a kid out there! You had Haley and Jamie I didn't want to ruin that I didn't want you to regret not knowing her! Don't be mad I was looking out for you I was looking out for our daughter" Brooke defended herself crying hysterically "shh I get it we were 15 years old Brooke I get it it's okay I'm not mad at you I was a bad kid back then does Alex know!" Nathan asked genuinely not mad "no not yet I figured that would be up to you and Haley?" Brooke said leaving him time to think running into Haley on the top of the stairs pulling her into a room to explain Haley was again not mad but confused on what was to come

Brooke walking out side being met by Alex and Jamie running outside with Logan "hey kids what you'd up to its dark out here" Brooke asked "the boys are teaching me how to play basketball I think I got it down" Alex explained "she's doing not to bad" Lucas said watching from the side "yea but it's not fair I'm out numbered" Alex said as Logan stole the ball from Alex yet again. Making Brooke laugh "think you should stick with the cheerleaders" Quinn said as Alex sat down beside Payton

"you're a cheerleader?" Brooke asked "yes" Brooke looked surprised she couldn't imagine her daughter being a cheerleader "yeah confession i found out you were a cheerleader and just sorta yeah" Alex confessed Brooke teared up with a smile on her face "so wait you knew about Brooke" Payton asked being nosey "yeah my step dad sorta blurted out the whole adoption thing when I was like 9 so I kinda did some digging" Alex confessed "I was too curious I guess that wasn't really fair though" Alex said guilty "hey kid it was your right don't worry bout it" Brooke said taking her daughters hand "so Alex another game pleaseeee!" Logan begged "fine but I want someone on my team that knows the rules!" She complained making the others laugh "fine you and Logan against me" Jamie stated as they got back to the game

Nathan was calm After discussing this with Haley mayhem felt more relaxed. He wanted to be a dad to Alex he just didn't know how to tell her but he thought now was a good a time as any "hey Alex you got a minute?" Nathan asked Alex as she came into the kitchen Haley and Brooke sitting on the counter "yeah?" Alex said confused "we have something to tell you?" Brooke said "oh okay" Alex said nervously "I know you haven't asked about your father and I guess that's your choice" Brooke said "I I just didn't want to push you I figured you would when you were ready" Alex admitted "well we were young really young when we had you so i thought it would be easier to handle this myself and I didn't tell your father" Brooke said tears running down her face "I'm your birth father" Nathan said "I was a bad guy back then I don't blame Brooke for not telling me but I thought maybe if it was okay with you that I could get to know you be in your life?" Alex sat there confused on how to feel wanting so bad to get to know her father but considering previous father experiences it was hard to understand how to let him into her life but he was her blood family she wanted so much to get to know him "yeah yeah of course" Alex said tears in her eyes

Haley holding Alex hand the whole time squeezed it "so Jamie and Lydia are my brother and sister and you would be my stepmom sorta" Alex asked turning to Haley who nodded with a smile "oh now I really need to start showing up to class" Alex said making the group laugh Alex had to admit she felt happy for the first time in a long while they all say there in awkward quite for a minute all had tears in there eyes before a knock at the door pulled them from there thoughts "hey we're heading out clay said from the door way" the last of the group to leave all leaving but by bit over the night "bye" Logan said running to Alex enveloping her in a hug "bye Logan ha logan like wolverine" Alex said obsessed with xmen "exactly he's my favorite" Logan said "really my favorite is Thor" Alex said "you are just one mystery" Brooke laughed.

"we should probably go to" Brooke said noticing the time "go say buy to Jamie" Brooke said to Alex. Alex agreeing making her way to Jamie sitting on the couch "buy mr!" Alex said plopping down next to Jamie "your leaving too?" Jamie whined "dude I'll see you soon just give me a text and I'll will kick your but at basketball!" Alex said excitedly "ha ha that was almost believable" Jamie said as Brooke gave him a kiss as they left the Scott house.

Alex didn't say much as they drove home though Brooke wasn't surprised. Getting in the house Alex went straight to her room. About 20 minutes later Brooke knocked on the door "come in?" Alex said Brooke entering the room "hey girly you okay?" Brooke asked unable to sleep worrying about her daughter "been a confusing full week." "Yea I'm fine!" Alex said truthfully she was grateful to have Brooke it was like having a mom that cared again "sorry I didn't tell you about Nathan and if you want to talk about it I'm here?" Brooke said sitting on the edge of Alex's bed Alex nodded and Brooke stood to leave kissing Alex on the head.

Alex lay in bed for a while unable to sleep or lie in the bed any longer she stood seeing Brooke's light was on she made her way into the room. "Hey sweetie you okay?" Brooke asked worriedly Alex shook her head as Brooke opened the blankets for Alex to climb in.

Alex started crying she hadn't properly cried in front of anyone for along time but this was Brooke someone she felt comfortable crying in front of "what's the matter?" Brooke said rubbing Alex's back "I just I haven't had parents who cared in a long time I mean my mother I loved her very much but she was obsessed with work and my step dad he he he was a bad man and I just I'm scared of losing you too" Alex admitted "hey I'm not going anywhere" Brooke said grateful Alex was finally opening up to her wrapping her arms around the young girl she scooted down and turn of the lamp removing Alex's glasses! Alex grasped Brooks T-shirt and lay there while her breathing evened and she feel asleep

Brooke woke around 7 Alex still holding on to her fast asleep Brooke reached for her phone calling Nathan back after receiving a missed call "hey Nate" Brooke said "hey Davis thought I'd call ask if Alex would like to spend the day with me today?" Nate asked nervously "Nate I'm sure she'd love that but she is sleeping in my bed right now I can get her to call you when she wakes up?" Brooke explained smiling as Alex hugged he shirt tightly "how did Jamie take it" Brooke asked "really well he was confused at first now he's excited him and Logan are here right now discussing and all family basketball team" he laughed making Brooke laugh "I'll wake her up and call you back we can do this right?" Brooke asked "we can do this!" Nathan replied

"Alex" Brooke combed the hair away from Alex's face "wake up" Alex eyes fluttered open "oh sorry" Alex said releasing Brooke from her grasp "don't worry about it" Brooke said running her hands through Alex's hair as Alex cuddled up beside her "Nathan called" Brooke said "he was wondering if you would like to spend the day with him get to know one another?" Brooke said "just me and him?" Alex asked nervously "yes I think so?" Brooke said "if your not ready you can do it another time?" Brooke said hoping not to scare the girl "no no today's good today's fine just what if we have nothing to talk about I haven't had a dad in like 6,7 years" Alex explained way more comfortable with Brooke than before "you will be fine if not you can call me and I can catch up with you and help the conversation" Brooke explained "yea okay sounds good" Alex said getting out of Brooke's bed to shower coming out of her room in black jeans black best top and a red checked unbuttoned shirt to the fresh smell of coffee "thank goodness" Alex said as Brooke handed her a cup and pancakes.

"Hey it will be fine!" Brooke said reassuring her daughter as they drove up to the Scott house hold "no of course it will be fine!" Alex said reassuring herself "do you want me to come with you?" Brooke asked when her daughter didn't move "no I got it" Alex said getting up to ring the doorbell! Jamie and Logan opened the door being pulled into a hug by Logan "do you know we're cousins" Logan said exited "ye exiting huh" Alex said stepping into the house "and that would make you my brother!" Alex said to Jamie as he stood behind Logan. "Yes so your really going to have to learn how to play basketball" Jamie teased Haley walked into the foyer "hey Nathan's just putting Lydia down for her nap" Haley explain he will be right down boys why don't you Finnish your homework earning groans from the boys who made there way to the table Haley walking Alex to the kitchen counter

"get all your homework done?" Haley asked "yeah" Alex replied school work comes easily to her "so how you feeling about this?" Haley asked "I mean one week a lot has happened I'm just confused but exited too oh you know what I mean" Alex explained "I'm here if you need me when ever okay your part of the family now! Plus these two have not stopped talking about there big sister and big cousin your very popular" Haley said as Nathan walked through "hey what can I say I'm amazing" Alex said "true you ready?" Nathan asked "yeah" Alex said getting off the stool and walking out the door!

"So where we going?" Alex asked as Nathan and her walked the streets of tree hill "I told you on an adventure!" Nathan replied "yea but where to?" Alex asked "the river court" mayhem explained "okay but just so you know I have zero basketball skills" Alex said following Nathan when they reached the court they were met by familiar faces to Nathan "hey Nate!" Skills yelled from the court "you bring a date!" He teased "mouth, junk, Fergie and skills" Nathan said point to each of the boys "this is Alex my daughter!" Nathan explained everyone having been filled in excepted the fact "so teen Scott did you inherit your dads basketball skills?" Fergie asked "no I definitely did not" Alex explained "but we could still kick your asses" Nathan said "what do you say kid a lot of growing up was done on this court over the years! Let's kick there buts!" Nathan asked "oh you really underestimate how bad I am but we can give it a shot" Alex said taking the ball from Nathan's hands passing it to him about an hour later exhausted

after winning the game Alex Nathan and the boys sat on the bench "your right you are terrible you sure your my kid" Nathan teased "hey I tried" Alex said "hey I know where I've seen you before your officer overcompensating" Alex said turning to Fergie causing the men to laugh "so kid want to get some lunch?" Nathan asked Alex "sure sounds good" Alex agreed following Nathan though the crowd of people to Karen's cafe after ordering there was a lull of awkward silence

"hey where's your head at with this whole dad thing?" Nathan asked "I mean it's exciting but I had a dad an amazing dad who died when I was 7 then I had a step dad who was evil I've had more than my fair share of dads but to have you and Brooke is amazing" Alex explained "I just don't really know how to be daughter I've took care of my self for so long now I don't know how to have parents" Alex confessed "hey I don't know how to have a 15 year old daughter" Nathan said "I get crummy parents and I'm so sorry about your parents but I'm here for you Haley's here for you Brooke is here we all are" Nathan said "that's all I need" Alex replied


	3. Chapter 3

Alex Making her way to school her usual route Alex walked slowly down the streets. "Hello I'm looking for an Alexandra Forbes!" The woman on the other side of the phone said Alex understanding what this phone call was going to contain "I'm so sorry but your grandmother passed away peacefully in her sleep this morning" the woman said causing Alex's heart to stop.

Aarron walked into mrs Scott's classroom expecting to see Alex but didn't taking his seat figuring she was late he stared at the door expecting her to come through. Haley went down the registration calling name by name repeating Alex's name twice with a sigh moved on about 10 minutes into the lesson he received a 911 text from Alex Aarron didn't even stop to collect his stuff stood up and walked out! The class and Haley watched as he strolled out.

He ran for around 5 minutes till he reached the beach seeing the girl sitting her knees pulled to her chest he knew what was wrong as the rain fell he pulled the girl into his chest lifting her in his arms and carrying her to Brooke's house into her bed room that he was yet to see and lying perfectly still. As she cried into him Aarron grew up with this girl and had only ever seen her cry once when her step father yelled. Pulling out his phone after Alex had cried herself to sleep texting Natasha to grab his stuff from the English class he had walked out on.

Natasha made her way to Hayley's class room tears in her eyes having been close to Alex's gran for sometime now knocking before walking in to a thankfully empty class. "Hi Natasha are you okay?" Haley said concerned "yeah yeah no I'm fine I just came to collect Aarron's things after his dramatic exit" Natasha explained grabbing the books and putting them into the backpack that was sitting on the back of the chair "is everything okay?" Haley asked confused at the drama that took over her sophomore class "yes fine he just had to be with Alex today" Natasha explained "do you know where they are" Haley asked worried on where her step daughter had gotten to "yea at Alex's birth moms I was going to go give him this at lunch" Natasha explained "Okay why aren't they at school" Haley asked the tears more evident in the teens face "Alex's gran died this morning! That girl has been through so much it's just not fair" Natasha said tears now freely falling down her face Haley making her way over to the sad teen rubbing her arm.

Haley got someone to cover her classes getting in her car and driving way too fast to Brooke's house opening the door making Aarron jump as Haley made her way to Alex room Alex staring into space lying her back against the boy. Aarron waved silently making his way over "go back to school I have it from here" Haley said Arron understanding and making his way over to Alex's bed to say bye.

Haley taking the shift before Brooke could get out of a meeting to check her phone "hey girl you doing okay?" Haley said climbing into Alex's bed Alex nodded "it's okay if your not!" Haley said as the teen sat up wiping the tears from her face to hide the fact she was crying "I'm so sick of not being okay" Alex admitted Haley hugging the girl furiously as they lay completely still as Alex refusing to cry but was grateful to be held by Haley. Haley was certain the minute her mother came home the girl would breakdown and was right the minute Brooke came home frantically after breaking like 70 traffic laws and Haley left Alex allowed herself to cry in her mothers arms until she fell asleep Brooke falling asleep along side her.

A week later after the funeral and everything with the lawyers was over. Alex was feeling much better but still completely embarrassed by her meltdown in front of Aarron and Aarron becoming much more protective than ever before!

"Go it's okay I'm fine" Alex urged him to leave "you don't look fine" Aarron pleaded "dude are you okay your heads just not in it lately?" Alex said knowing Arron was more worried than ever about Alex but Alex wanted him to say it. "I'm fine you were the one who was dropped im so sorry" Aarron said sadness and guilt in his voice "you say it like its the first time in okay your okay what's the problem" Alex begged desperate to make it into Brooke's house. "Yea your right" Aarron said kissing her head and making his way back to his bike.

Alex waited for him to leave before stumbling into the house. To be met by Haley Quinn and Brooke. "Hi honey" Brooke sorta laughed at the struggle Alex was having with her dance bag "hey" Alex said slowly sitting on the arm chair unable to move "you okay?" Haley asked concerned "no Arron kept dropping me and I'm pretty sure I have broken every bone in my body" Alex whined "anyway what be you lot up to?" Alex said "nothing just wine and chat" Quinn said stuffing her face with food! "Oh fun" Alex said sarcastically "I'm going to bed" Alex whined trying to stand up but failing going for a second time making the girls laugh as she was about to leave "hey Nathan wanted to know If you'd spend the day with him and Jamie tomorrow" Haley asked Alex realizing how long it has been since she has seen Nathan was excited "yea sounds like fun" Alex said making her way to her bed.

Alex was yet to sleep through the night for quite some time now the nightmares getting worse and worse each time. The only person in Alex's world that had stopped her step father from braking her was gone. Alex was slightly grateful that her grandmother had died now she wasn't suffering! Alex lied still until around five in the morning exhaustion taking over.

"Choose!" Her stepfather yelled reaching into the closet and pulling Alex out by the hair! "Choose!" He yelled as he sent her flying into the next room of her old house "every thing is going to be okay" Brooke said from the chair in the corner "yes sweetheart it's going to be okay" Nathan said tied to a chair in the center Ale

x looking up could see Haley and her mother sitting side by side "choose! or they all die" Alex screamed as he grabbed her kicking her till her organs felt as though they would explode!

Waking up to the sound of a pan hitting the sink made her jolt. running to the bathroom passed Brooke who was making breakfast in the kitchen. Alex locked the door before emptying her stomach into the toilet "hey Alex are you okay?" Brooke asked knocking on the door Alex tried to reassure her mother between heaves but failed finishing she stood to open the door to Brooke not quite sure how to explain standing now brushing her teeth and figured trying to act like nothing happened was a safe bet! "Hey yea yeah I'm fine" Alex said finishing up with her teeth and walking back to her room unable to shake the dream she had Brooke was not fooled however walking straight into the room where Alex was sitting taking a deep breath.

"Alex!" Brooke said stubbornly Alex had thrown up every morning the past few days "this is the six morning in a row what do you expect other than for me to suspect the worse?" Brooke said causing Alex to laugh standing to get changed "no I'm not preggers Brooke, well god I hope not" Alex said her brow furrowing "no not pregnant" Alex said

reassuring "is there a possibility I mean are you.. A.. A.." Brooke stuttered awkwardly "a virgin" Alex finished Brooke's sentence "no" Alex answered laughing "but no there's no possibility I'm pregnant" Alex laughed "okay I'm going to work then to see Nathan I have my phone" Alex said waving running out to make it to her morning class.

"So she just flat out asked you?" Aarron said "yeah" Alex said as they sat surrounded by four year olds in tutus eating apples and juice boxes "and you answered truthfully?" Aarron laughed "well yea, but now I think she thinks I'm pregnant!" Alex laughed "okay 20 minutes till Nathan's picking me up!" Alex stated.

"Your not though? Pregnant?" Aarron asked teasing "no there is a 99.9% chance" Alex said reassuring her best friend.

Brooke was shocked by her daughters answer and reaction didn't know what to do got in the car and drove to the Scott residents knowing Alex wouldn't get there for another few hours to find Quinn and Haley at the breakfast table "hey? Are you okay?" Haley asked "no" Brooke growled sitting down throwing her hands up in defeat "Alex?" Quinn laughed "so I asked her about the throwing up in the morning. Not pregnant by the way oh but not a virgin!" Brooke said frustrated "she just tell you that" Haley asked "no I sort of forced her into it it was awkward and ugh... She opens up a tiny bit and then bang closed down shop thought we were making progress" Brooke complained

"Hey kiddo" Nathan says as Alex jumps in the car with her father and Jamie. "Hi!" Alex replies excited to see her dad "what we up to today?" Alex asked "thought we'd hang at the house today sound good?" Nathan said grateful for more time with his daughter! Alex nodded in response grateful she didn't have to go out. They got to the house and were met by Mia Haley and Quinn in the living room who said hello as Jamie and Alex went to play a fierce game of Mario cart.

After lunch Jamie was forced to go up stairs to do his homework and Alex sat with the adults "so do I get to hear a song now" Mia begged desperately "yes pleaseeee" Haley said shaking the teen and dragging her to the piano Alex sat in front and started to play a song she had written a while back.

"I can see your eyes staring into mine,

But it's a battlefield and you're on the other side.

You can throw your words, sharper than a knife,

And leave me cold in another house on fire.

I lay low, lay low and watch the bridges burn

I lay low, lay low. What more could I have done?

Now you only bring me black roses,

And they crumble into dust when they're held

Now you only bring me black roses,

Under your spell

She told me twice all her good advice,

But I couldn't see I was clouded by your lies.

Up in smoke, a vision she foretold,

She said, "Stay away 'cause that boy's a warning sign."

I lay low, lay low and watch the bridges burN

And I'm done trying to be the one picking up the broken pieces

And I'm done trying to be the one who says,

"I love you dear but I'm leaving."

Now you only bring me black roses

And they crumble into dust when they're held

Now you only bring me black roses

But I'm not under your spell

I'm not under your spell

I'm not under your spell

I'm not under your spell

I'm not under your spell"

 **This is a Nashville song Clare Bowen sings but I felt the lyrics fitted the storyline**

"So Brooke told me about this morning" Haley said causing Alex to put her head in her hands "you know she's just worried bout you" Haley said now sitting with Alex and Quinn at the table "yeah I know but pregnant really?" Alex said "can you blame her?" Quinn chimed in "no I guess not!" Alex said quietly "is she mad?" Alex asked sadly "no? what no? Of course not!" Quinn jumped in "she's just worried" Alex nodded understanding.

Alex hadn't had a mom a real mom in a long time. Pissing of her mom was hard to do so the sex and drinking and riding that stupid bike was what she did for a glimmer of attention most the time failing. Brooke cared she really did and Alex wanted to confide in Brooke to tell her about the nightmares but couldn't. Alex put her walls up for a reason so people could not see she was vulnerable. After her father died Alex and her mother lay in Alex's bed for days not talking just lying in a state of fear hurt and grief Alex's mom threw herself into work a month later falling in love a year after that. The man was nice and cared for her mom made her feel better they were married 7 months later. At first it was okay good even Alex was happy her mom was happy every one was elated that her mom had found a new guy to take care of her and Alex. Then Alex scored her first Broadway production 2 year contract then another Broadway show then another then another and the money started swooping in making her stepfather a happy man therefore her mother was a happy woman then of course came the pressure to be the best of the best. Then her mother began to drink more and more her step dad becoming more and more violent first it started with throwing of objects when he got really angry then it was a slap here and there when he had a bad day then it was beatings after beatings because she was disgusting or a slut or whatever other excuse he would use her mother choosing to ignore the bruises.

Alex was silent the drive home to Brooke's Nathan choosing not to question it gave Alex a kiss on the cheek before driving off. "Hi" Alex said as Brooke looked up from her magazine "hey" brooke said moving her legs so Alex could sit down. "We should talk" Brooke said Alex complied "okay so your not pregnant, are you sick is everything okay?" Brooke asked worried "no no I'm not sick just.. Nothing it's nothing I'm fine" Alex said begging for Brooke to drop it "no Alexandra I'm not excepting that answer anymore!" Brooke said stubbornly "I have nightmares sometimes" Alex admitted "they scare me or frustrate me or stress me out so I get sick or panic" Alex confessed

"oh honey" Brooke said reaching out for Alex who jolted back "please don't do that!" Alex said shaking her head "do what?" Brooke asked slightly saddened "feel bad for me look at me with those sad eyes I'm not broken I'm not sad I'm not like that" Alex said looking into Brooke's eyes "I'm okay I'm fine" Alex reassured brooke wanting to stand and run away so fast but knew it would only make it worse stayed "it's okay not to be okay it's okay to breakdown it doesn't mean that you are weak it just means you have been strong for too long and that's what makes us human the tears the sadness anger fear it's okay you don't have to hide it from everyone not from me it can be our secret okay" Brooke said again reaching out to hug her daughter who nodded in response hugging her mother back crying slightly. Relieved to have someone to breakdown to that wasn't bug her usual sounding bored.

Brooke and Alex stayed in one another's arms for a while before Brooke stood to order dinner eating dinner talking about there day before watching a film on the couch. Brooke made her way to bed first being woke up at four in the morning by an hysterical Alex. "Hey kid it's okay it's going to be okay" Brooke cooed moving Alex from the bathroom floor to Brooke's bed before climbing in with her allowing Alex to tangle herself within Brooke's shirt she fell asleep almost instantly.

Alex woke up first this time stopping herself before running to the toilet lying back down admitting to herself this was getting out of hand. Brooke woke up almost seconds after "another dream?" Brooke asked Alex nodded in return "do you want to talk about it?" Brooke asked worried "no please don't make me" Alex cried "it's okay shh it's over now" Brooke said rocking Alex in a calming way "he made me choose" Alex said quietly "who made you choose?" Brooke asked still rocking the girl "my step dad in my dreams he asks me to choose between you and Nathan or my mother and himself and I can't I won't choose but he's scary and strong" Alex admitted "Alex you never have to choose between your parents and me and Nathan we are not trying to replace them" Brooke said pulling Alex from her holding her hands on her shoulder. Alex cuddling up beside Brooke feeling safe and calm allowed herself to drift to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Dear daddy!

I haven't written one of these in a while but things are bad again he's dead he's gone but he's still here he's haunting my dreams. Poor Brooke's stuck with me I told her about the dream last night I told her what he was making me do. I'm scared I don't know you as well as I think I do but I guess I have to move on daddy I love you and mom so much I know she didn't mean to hurt me but I love Brooke and Nathan too they are also my family I don't know if I have to justify that to you maybe I do maybe I don't I'm not sure I want you to know they can't replace you no one can.

Happy birthday daddy

Love you lots like jelly tots

Alex.

Alex placed the letter on her dads grave she was skipping school again and knew she would get in trouble as

Soon as Haley found out but couldn't bring herself to be in a class room she has used Brooke's phone to text the school saying Alex was ill so she wouldn't be marked as an unexplained absence and maybe Haley wouldn't mention it.

Alex stayed at her fathers grave for hours talking telling him everything it was almost time to head home and face the music but as she looked up she saw a familiar face making we way over.

"Hey mrs shouldn't you be at school!" Payton said as she reached over to Alex "wasn't feeling it!" Alex said confidently "Would you like a lift home?" Payton asked Alex nodded in response as Payton put her hand round Alex waist the drive was quiet till they reached Brooke's house Brooke and Hayley's cars were in the drive way "caught!" Payton said elbowing Alex in the ribs "maybe we should just drive around for a little bit" Alex pleaded "come on I'll come in with you!" Payton said "ALEX!" Brooke yelled as they walked through the door "Brooke im..." Alex began before being cut off "ROOM!" Brooke finished her sentence Alex looked at Haley to see how mad her step mother was Haley a stern look on her face pointed to the door.

"She was at her fathers grave!" Payton said "looked like she had been there all day! She couldn't face a class room" She finished. "Why didn't she just tell me she needed the day off? I thought we were making progress! We take one step forward and then two steps back!" Brooke said I want her to talk to somebody she can't bottle things up not like that it's not healthy" Brooke said worried "do you mind if I try kind of have experience in hiding feelings" Payton asked "thanks P sawyer!"

Payton made her way into Alex's room after knocking softly "hey kiddo? Okay so you have to talk to me or to your mom your choice!" She stated "I'm fine I don't have to talk" Alex said not looking up from the book she was reading "not good enough why skip school?" Payton said taking the book from the girls hand "it is my daddy's birthday today!" Alex said sadly "usually mom would let me stay off school and I'd have a day in bed and not move and then take a card to his grave! I mean I know it's ridiculous he can't see me or hear me and I'm talking to a slab but it helps I guess to pretend for a little while!" Alex explained "if you told Brooke that she would understand you know she is a pretty awesome person that best friend of mine!" Payton smiled "yes she is but" Alex started "your mom" Payton finished "yeah it's weird I know I can talk to her about these things and I just handle things on my own its how I've always done it it's easy that way" Alex surprised herself on how much she was saying to Payton "that's okay but just let her know when your having a bad day so she doesn't worry to much!"

Payton explained to Brooke and Haley who calmed down after that and Haley and Payton headed home it was a few minutes before Alex emerged from her room. "Hey?" She said as she sat on the sofa beside Brooke who turned of the television "hey! You okay?" Brooke asked shifting to face Alex "yeah, sorry about today I sometimes forget I'm not alone anymore!" Alex said looking at Brooke apologetically "hey it's okay your grounded for a week but I understand!" Brooke said brushing the hair from her daughters face "grounded?" Alex asked "yes grounded no going out straight home from school and work! Considering the circumstances I will allow you to keep your phone" Brooke said "okay seems fair but I have a dance competition on Saturday I have to compete in would that be okay?" Alex pleaded "yes yes okay! Is it local?" Brooke asked "yeah intensity it's pretty big in the leading to nationals!" Alex answered excited to compete again being 15 this was most likely her last year competing "could I come?" Brooke asked "um yes it's pretty long though like four hours and I only dance three times are you sure?" Alex asked kind of excited to have Brooke there "yeah of course I want to see what all the time in the studio leads to" Brooke laughed "your okay though right?" Brooke asked still worried about her daughter "Brooke I'm going to have bad days and they are going to suck but I promise if I'm having a bad day to tell you okay?" Alex said looking Brooke in the eyes "sounds good I'm always here Alex no matter what!" Brooke said with this Alex wrapped her arms around Brooke's neck "I love you Brooke do you know that" Alex said making Brooke's eye's fill with tears "I do now I love you so much" Brooke said softly so happy that she had her daughter back in her life and was never letting her go.


	5. Chapter 5

Alex and Aarron packed up Brooke's car boot "yous got enough stuff" Brooke laughed as she climbed in the driver side Quinn in the passenger side "hopefully!" Arron laughed bringing out the small camera in the back of the car to start vlogging "okay so it's almost 10 and we're heading out we both have a solo a duet and we have a entered our junior group and... we're getting really weird looks..." She trailed off shutting down the camera Brooke and Quinn laughing in the front seats "you laugh now but this is what is paying for college" Alex said stubbornly.

They arrived at the Studios dressing area Brooke and Quinn so amused by all that was going on Quinn taking out her camera to take some pictures amused by the amount of glitter and hairspray "Alex you're on" Abby yelled as Alex made a run for the stage Quinn and Brooke taking a seat in the auditorium Brooke was surprised by Alex's calmness "you got this!" Aarron reassured Alex as she walked on the stage the song started and she went all out by the end she walked off jumping into Aaron's arms "you were so good" he said putting her down before his number was called Aaron came off stage feeling proud of himself they made there way back to the dressing area meeting Brooke and Quinn who were grinning ear to ear "that was amazing... AMAZING!" Brooke said picking Alex up and spinning her around "it was good kid" Quinn said patting Alex on the head. "Alex" was shouted from a little voice came from behind Brooke and a little Lydia made a jump for Alex's arms "we saw you dance!" Nathan said pulling his two daughters in for a hug "it was so good" Jamie said Haley nodding along

"ALEX I CANT DO THIS MYSELF" came from a very stressed out Aarron attempting to rally together a group of students "I have to help hold on!" Alex laughed making her way over with Lydia on her hip clapping and the ten girls repeating "Abby will be back any minute so let's get into position and stretch!" The girls all began doing what they are told and Alex left them with Aaron to return Lydia.

"She is so your daughter" Nathan laughed in Brooke's ears causing her to smile Arron returned to the group after Abby came back to the group "you have to teach me that clap thing! Anyway these guys are on next better go!" Aarron said "we will go watch I want to see your teaching" Haley said and the group made there way to the auditorium before Lydia ran back to Alex's arms "or me and Lydia could come with you if that's okay?" Haley laughed "yes come on your with me kid" Alex laughed pulling Lydia on to her hip Haley following behind all the girls and Arron and Alex holding hands.

"Okay girls gs don't look to scared its okay the judges aren't going to bite I promise!" Alex said "but what if we lose Abby will be mad" said one of the little girls "you aren't Abby's girls your alex and Aaron's girls so who cares if you don't win its about having fun so don't worry about your parents about Abby worry about me and Aarron and we are more than proud of all of you girls and you could lose every comp for the next year and we will still be proud and you should be proud!" The girls numbers were called and Haley was smiling at how cute Alex was giving such good teacher advice to her class.

Alex met back with her parents just as she was getting ready for her duet

"hey you look beautiful Alex!" Brooke said looking at her costume "oh my gosh theres miss carol and Kaitlin?" Alex said ignoring Brooke's comment!" Alex said nervously "she beat us last time!" Alex continued Aaron coming over just as nervous "did you see?" Aaron continued Alex nodding "you will be fine?" Brooke reassured her daughter Alex nodded Nathan stepped in "don't think about them you will be amazing!" Nathan assured his daughter Alex smiled not fooling anyone she was nervous she Normally wouldn't be but she wanted to make Brooke and Nathan proud.

Alex headed back stage attempting to act carefully not to show her nerves but was shaking inside she was a number ahead and freaking out. Brooke Nathan and the group were sitting with 20 kids from Alex's studio watching the duets. "Mom I need you!" said a nervous Alex beside Brooke everyone stared in shock Alex not phased Brooke stood up quickly running backstage with Alex "just stay here please?" Alex asked sadly "I'm not going anywhere you will be fine!" Brooke said so happy that Alex called her mom so naturally. Alex's number was called and she walked out on stage the lights and music played and she fell into it, The dance was lyrical slow and graceful. Alex ran off and straight into Brooke's arms Brooke has tears in her eyes as she turned on her feet "that was so beautiful Alex that was unreal" Brooke said face close to Alex to reassure that she heard.

Awards came a little after the duet it was a pretty short competition but it was small and invite only which Alex was thankful for. Alex had a clean sweep and was 1st overall in duet the girls coming first in their category. Walking off the stage and being ran at by seven over excited little girls was what made the competition for Alex. One little girl on their back and holding the hands of two girls each walked back to the dressing area trophies being carried by the little ones being filmed for YouTube met Nathan who scooped Alex up so excited that she had won everyone buzzing around her. "Out for dinner tonight On us kid" Nathan said excited at the victory in the family!


	6. Chapter 6

A week after the competition Alex had spent more and more time out, barely spending time with her parents skipped school and spent more time at the studio. She knew she was hurting her parents but it had been one of those weeks one of those you want to curl up in a ball and wake up next month weeks. Brooke had got mad and grounded her when she skipped school the first time on Monday and that just made her more mad, Tuesday she skipped school texting Brooke to say that she will be back by 10 then ignored her then Wednesday was the same and Thursday it was now Friday and nothing had got better only worse. "Alex! Alex! Wake up time for school!" Brooke said opening the curtains Alex had no intention of going to school she would next week she promised herself she just needed more time she just wanted to be alone for a little bit get herself together she knew her problems were ridiculous were pointless made her seem spoiled she should suck them up but couldn't get out her bubble of self pity. Her friends had said she had changed she didn't want to have, she didn't think she had and so what if she had. "Up! Up now!" Brooke said getting angry "okay okay!" Alex said not bothering to check her phone knowing that she would regret the argument that had started between her and Natasha last night. It didn't take long for Alex to get ready and drag a brush through her hair and tie it back in a messy bun. "School today I mean it and when we get home we are going to talk!" Brooke said receiving a roll of the eyes before leaving in her car.

Alex was getting ready to head out before she heard a knock on the door "ready?" Payton said "for what?" Alex asked in return. "School with me!" Payton replied "you will be in all day today no excuses Your parents have had enough of this! I will stay with you all day if I have to" Payton said making Alex shiver had enough did this mean that they had had enough of her were they going to send her away. Alex nodded climbing in to Payton's car she had to admit she loved Payton's car so she didn't really care when Payton drove her to the door and followed her to her first class. "Now has Mommy bought you a baby sitter" Natasha said "shut up tash" Alex said not bothering to look at her as she found her seat "oh so now I'm tash last night I was bitch!" Natasha laughed "girls!" Her Maths teacher said first period finished and Alex was met by Payton at the door by this point Alex wasn't embarrassed or annoyed kind of grateful that somebody cared enough to do it. "Can't be trusted I see" Rory said as Payton and Alex walked passed her on the way to her second period "good one" Alex said sarcastically making Payton smile. Payton left the school at break just before 3rd period after making Alex promise to stay.

"What are we going to do with her nate?" Brooke asked desperately sitting across from Lydia who was playing happily with her dolls "we sent her to school with Payton she has it covered you know that!" Nathan said securely knowing Payton could scare anybody straight "she called me mom!" Brooke said "I know it was force of habit but she did and I think that she regrets it that's why she is acting out!" Brooke finished sadly this is something she thought from the start but saying out loud hurt, Nathan nodded understanding. Payton entered the store a little aster to find both parents staring into space and Lydia jump into her arms. "Is she okay?" Brooke asked worried "yes she is in class she has Haley last she will drive her home!" Payton explained "no that girl can handle herself!" Payton said deciding not to mention the bitchy comment. "She loves you guys so much don't let this attitude ever let you doubt that." Payton said trying to reassure her best friend. "What do we do how do we help?" Nathan asked desperately "Nathan she is doing fine her grades are amazing she works two jobs she is a good kid she is 20 times better than we were at school all you have to do is get her there!" Payton said handing over Lydia.

Alex was making her way to last period when Rory made her way over, Alex had been friends with Rory for a long time she had Aarron he had her since day one but she did need girl friends even if they did equal drama "Rory I can't be bothered with it anymore I'm sorry if you think I've changed i'm sorry if you think I've forgotten you I'm sorry I didn't mean to I didn't" Alex rambles on. Rory knew it wasn't Alex's fault that she wanted to spend time with her family she wasn't mad just felt forgotten "shhh" she said pulling Alex into a hug "I know I was feeling forgotten like all those years meant nothing now you have parents that care and I'm over here invisible! I was jealous" Rory admitted truthfully as Alex pulled away noticing an angry Natasha making her way over "two faced much" she said spitefully "no fed up!" Rory said "we were feeling left out and we took it out on her" she finished "NO! I was feeling angry that she fucked off with her new family we are her family!" Natasha cried "we are a family! Me you Rory Arron were a family you have parents you got to be a kid and do kid things I never got that and yes I've changed I'm trying harder I want to be a kid that Brooke wants and she really isn't that bad you just have to meet her" Alex argued "you never asked?" The two girls said sadly "what?" Alex asked confused "we kept waiting it's been weeks you didn't introduce her at your Grans funeral you just forgot about us!" Natasha explained hurt "I didn't forget I spent the funeral with you guys I didn't even think about it I was to busy making sure no one would notice me and I.. I... Didn't forget I just want you to like her and I don't want to have to pick!" Alex said angry she was made to feel that way "I'm so sorry" Natasha felt guilty she made her best friend feel so crap! "you will meet her I promise when I get passed this whole grounded thing" Three girls walked into Haley's class five minutes late "sorry were late" the girls laughed awkwardly making there way to the seats getting a pretty big smile from a very happy Arron.

"Okay class I'm transporting you back to middle school taking my you back to your youth I want an essay about family! Who they are? Where there are? If you have one? If you don't? personal! Over the weekend" Haley explained as the bell rang and everyone stood to leave apart from Alex and the girls who made there way over to one another and embracing in a cringe group hug you would only see in an awkward Disney show. Rory and Natasha saying goodbye and making there way out the class, Alex attempting to form a reasonable excuse to why she was late. "You okay?" Haley asked "yeah" Alex answered truthfully "ready to go?" Alex asked and Haley threw her hand round her neck and walked her out!

Brooke was home before Alex got home waving to Haley before going in dreading the talk that was about to happen between her and her mother. "Hi!" Brooke said "hi" Alex replied awkwardly going to say more but deciding against it and heading to her room Brooke sighing in frustration and following Alex into her bedroom "honey? We have to talk okay?" Brooke said Alex didn't want to but nodded making room for Brooke on the bed "skipping school? Breaking curfew? Not okay!" Alex nodded "grounded for two weeks!" Alex again nodded not saying a word "after that an 8:30 curfew!" Alex agin nodded taking everything she deserved "I'm sorry!" Alex said "why?" Brooke asked "why am I sorry or why did I do what I did?" Alex asked "why did you do it was it because you called me mum it's okay I know it was an accident" Brooke explained with this Alex's heart broke and she reached into Brooke's arms enclosing her in a hug "no.. Not that at all I called you mom yes it just happened but I do see you.. You know as my mom! I live with you I trust you and that's more than I can say for my mother, I had fallen out with my friends and I was in a feel sorry for myself moods" Alex explained "please don't hate me I'm sorry!" Alex cried "what? Alex I could never hate you your my daughter! I love you! I love you so much!" Brooke asked hurt "I love you too Brooke"


	7. Chapter 7

Brooke woke the next morning before Alex happy with the talk they had had the morning before but it didn't Stop her worrying and Alex had another apology to make her dad needed an explanation too, what Alex told him was up to her! Alex could hear Brooke pottering around the kitchen at around seven, feeling safe and happy with Brooke and her friends but was a little nervous about what the rest of the day holds. Alex crawled out bed slowly at around nine, smelling pancakes.

"Morning!" Brooke said handing her some coffee

"Morning" Alex replied

"just up?" Brooke asked making her way to the sofa with Alex

"no been up for a while now!" Alex replied softly

"what you been doing?" Brooke asked worried

"nothing" Alex replied staring off into space

"Alex you have to explain everything to your dad you know that right?" Brooke asked getting a soft nod from Alex "okay well I told him you would be round in like an hour I have to work but i could stay if you'd like" Alex did want Brooke to stay. Yes it was her father but she felt so awkward around him like an outsider in his perfect life terrified he'd snap and leave her like her father's before him.

"No it's okay!" Alex replied

"Alex I'm not busy just have to sign a few things?" Brooke said

"no Brooke it's honestly okay?" Alex said "I have to face him eventually!"

"do you think he will yell?" Alex asked sadly she was better she knew it last night with Brooke helped but it didn't take away her fear of yelling or loud noises or the thought of him being mad at her she knew Nathan was different but it still scared her

"no Nate's not like that you know that? Right?" Brooke asked worried

"yeah no of course just.. Making sure!" Alex said smiling actually great full for Brooke's response

"are you okay Alex really okay?" Brooke asked

"yes Brooke for the first time in for as long as I can remember I genuinely can tell that you love me and it's kinda amazing so yes I am fine I'm happy I'm okay I have my friends I have you I have Nate and Haley and Lydia and Jamie and Peyton I'm happy!" Alex said Brooke hugging her

"I really do love you kid" Brooke said "I love you so much Brooke!" Alex said returning the hug.

"I'm sorry i skipped school I am I caught up last night and I'm sorry i didn't come to you! I will next time I promise!" Alex said Brooke holding her tight

"go get ready I'll drop you off on the way to my work!" Brooke said patting Alex on the but as she stood from the sofa Alex grabbed a bagel for breakfast and got into Brooke's car, they pulled up to the house Alex and Brooke walked up to the door Alex following her slowly behind they walked in to find Haley playing on the floor with Lydia who ran to Alex. Brooke kissed Alex on the head as Haley made her way over and left!

"Hey Alex?" Haley said "hey!" Alex said awkwardly "your dad's in the kitchen!" Haley said with a smile worried about Alex "hey Nate!" Alex said sitting on the stool "how you doing kid?" Nate asked making his way over to his daughter "better, I'm sorry I skipped class!" she said "don't worry about it! It's done with okay?" Nathan said Alex nodded "do you want to talk about it?" He finished "no I had a long talk with Brooke I'm all better now" she smiled as she made her way round the island to hug him he placed a soft kiss on her head as the sound of the front door closing was heard "Nate?" Shouted a familiar voice as Nathan squirmed "mom?" He asked taking Alex's hand and leading her to the landing at the front of the house "hey baby?" Deb said wrapping Nate in her arms as a very happy Jamie ran into her arms and Haley followed behind Lydia on her hip "hi, is that my handsome grandson?" deb said peeling Jamie of her and picking Lydia from her mother. "this must be Alex?" deb said hugging Alex Alex awkwardly back "I'm not grandma i'm nanny deb" she said making sure the young girl knew that she was not old. Alex made her way over to Haley who wrapped her arm around her knowing how awkward the young girl was about everything. "hi Haley!" Deb said putting down the little girl who ran into Alex's arms.

It had been a couple of hours since deb showed up and everyone was round the table eating the lunch that Lydia had help Alex make. "Whats this?" Jamie asked as he pushed the quinoa that was on the plate "dude i promise if you try it you will like it!" Alex laughed as Jamie, Deb and Nathan pushed around the vegetables on their plates all taking a bite none of them could complain they actually enjoyed it. "so Alex?" deb asked "how are you liking living with Brooke and Nathan" deb said overstepping her boundaries is what she did best "Brooke" Alex corrected her"i only live with Brooke and i love it" she smiled "Even if she grounds me!" Alex whined making a guilty Nathan smile, deb realizing the awkwardness tried again "i liked your video show!" deb said very grandmotherly "your really good at it" she smiled "thank you" Alex replied awkwardly causing Jamie to laugh and earn a kick from his older sister under the table. Both receiving a 'behave yourself at the table look' from Haley they both put their heads down and continued to occasionally look up and smile at one another. Lunch was finished and Alex was in the kitchen washing the dishes Lydia playing on the floor attempting to polish the spoons that Alex had given her. Haley walked into the kitchen handing Lydia the movie she had been asking for and she ran off movie in hand. "You don't have to do this kid!" Haley said picking up the plates to start drying "It's okay I don't mind!" Alex replied "I'm really sorry you know about the skipping school" Alex said not looking up from her hands that were busy. "no more promise!" Haley asked "promise" Alex asked confused on what to do after finishing the dishes "so have you started on your assignment?" Haley asked realizing the difficulty that the essay would be on the young girl who just shook her head sadly.

Haley took Alex in her hand and walked to the small room in the back that had a big piano in it and a small brown sofa "Alex? you okay?" haley asked seeing the pain in her eyes "it feels like that is all every one ever asks me!" alex laughed haley just tilted her head to the side "yes im okay!" Alex said "if you want to talk about it we can?" Haley said not being fazed she had seen the smile on Alexs face that wavered every time she thought no one was looking. Alex wanted to tell somebody but didn't want Brooke to know. "will you tell Brooke?" Alex gave in to Haley's enquiring eyes that saw right through the charade "I go to therapy once a week!" Alex admitted embarrassed "Alex that's okay?" Haley said a little confused "no its not i'm crazy!" Alex said embarrassed "we all have issues" Haley said comforting the young girl that wouldn't look her in the eyes "my uncle wasn't a nice man he said bad things and one night they got to be too much I couldn't handle it anymore and i.. I took a hand full of the pills on my moms bedside table it seemed like the only way to get out to be free from him I just wanted it to stop.. I think" Alex admitted quickly and fast like it just kept coming out and she couldn't do anything to stop it.

"so no i don't just have issues i'm crazy because only a crazy person would do that?" Alex said meeting Haley's eyes

"you tried to kill yourself?" Haley said placing her hands on Alex's

"yes! but when i woke up in the hospital my step dad paid a doctor to rule it an accidental overdose and to release me early. It stayed out of my medical records we made it home before my mom and no one ever found out" Alex said taking her hands from Haley.

"It doesn't make you crazy, when my mom died I was very depressed I stepped out into the pool and i didn't fight back i just kept falling but Nathan grabbed me and pulled me out! we are not crazy we were sick and that's okay because were getting better right?" Haley said seeing the change in the girls facial expressions Haley pulled Alex into her not letting go of the young girl she loved like a daughter they sat like that for a while before Haley had to ask

"what did he do to you?" Haley asked

"you don't want to know!" Alex said with a small sigh and a smile

"thanks for telling me!" alex said with a smile walking out the door.

"well if you need to talk to tell me thats okay too, i'm here to listen and no one will ever find out" haley said out hoping to get through to the girl.

Family

I have always been jealous of families I pictured to be perfect, I never looked deeper than the pretty outside shell. Sometimes the front cover is misleading. The word family in the dictionary is defined a group consisting of two parents and their children living together as a unit. This is what i had a dad a mom and me a perfect family in societies eyes yet behind closed doors was another story. I did not consider these people as my family to me family is the people you know will love you no matter what to me this was my best friends. As i have grown the size of my family has grown with me.

My family started as my father, my mother and I. Then it was just me and my mother. It grew again my step father and my mother and myself. Then suddenly without any warning it was just me! My friends however never changed the boy next door is still the boy that has never left my side. my partner in crime. The two girls i met at school are my sisters. This was my family.

Strangers, a person whom one does not know or with whom one is not familiar. This is the definition in the English dictionary. To me the definition of 'stranger' is family. Before six weeks ago to me Brooke Davis was the designer of one of the biggest clothing line, Nathan Scott was a legend of tree hill high and Haley Scott was just Mrs Scott our English teacher. Now Brooke Davis is my mom, Nathan my dad and Mrs Scott became Haley.

Before my life was invaded by strangers i have grown to love. I was forgotten by my mother beaten by my step father and loved by my friends. the scars of my parents hurtful words and sharp hands fading slowly but surely by the love that now drives my life. My family has changed and grown, friendships strengthened and I no longer carry a weight that is too heavy for my shoulders. I stand tall and confident i'm beautifully strong yet still tragically confused and i am grateful to the family that has picked me up time and time again and grateful to the family who are just getting to see how i often i fall down.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry really short but will update really soon.

* * *

"Brooke? help?" Alex said walking fastly through the doors

"with what?" brooke laughed

"i need off my grounding tonight?" alex pleaded

"NO!" brooke said

"but?" alex pleaded at the thought of the party that bug was surely going to be at

"NO!" brooke cut her off abruptly

"okay!" alex resigned

"so why do you want of your grounding?" Brooke asked laughing at the fact her life had become an american sitcom

"a party! that everyone is going to be at well almost EVERYONE" alex said turning to brooke

"i really didn't think you were into all that party stuff" brooke said alex climbing onto to the chair across from her

"yeah well it's different this time!" she whined

"Yeeaaahhh?" brooke laughed

"bug is going i know i'm in the wrong i do but i just want to go for an hour or so kaley is throwing a last minute friday house party and everyone is going to be there!" alex said with a smile that she felt would win over brooke

"will there be alcohol?" brooke asked

"honestly maybe! i can't honestly be sure" alex lied she knew there would be alcohol she also intended to drink some if she managed to get out.

"and do you plan on drinking alcohol?" brooke said considering the idea of letting her responsible tenager to a teenagers party.

"no are you kidding i'm going with Aaron he won't let me touch the stuff." alex said trying to ease brooke into freeing her slightly back into the real world.

"adults?" brooke asked in i will know if you lie to me tone.

"her older sister and a couple of her friends will be there the whole time!" alex said truthfully not used to a parent asking so many questions.

"two hours i drop both of you off and pick both of you up! no drinking!" brooke said alex smiling reaching over hugging brooke

"thankyou! aaron will be over at 8:30" alex explained.

Aaron and alex showed up to the party just after nine joining in with the games being played alex decided not to push it by drinking but that didn't stop her from having fun. The fun however didnt last as long as she had hoped for. Looking up from the group of people she was in a fierce game of would you rather with she saw bug drunkenly groping some girl she didnt recognise sudenly her need to drink strengthened but she repressed the urge and ran for her phone going to call brooke to come to pick her up.

"hey" he said softly

"hi" alex replied with a stressed smile

"woah where you off to in a hurry" he laughed putting his arms on her shoulders lightly to stop her from moving alex glanced at bug who at this point was flat out making on the girl he was talking to earlier "boyfriend?" he asked she nodded

"ex!" she said

"hurts the same but?" he said with a small smile she nodded looking at him again.

"come on?" he said grabbing at a half liter bottle of vodka and leading her to the room that resigned on the landing of the third floor stairs. Alex lay down on the bed taking her first sip of vodka he lay beside her half way into his third solo cup of straight vodka. Alex leaned over into a kiss when he didn't back away she leaned in further he turned and put his hands through her hair, he lowered his hands to her chest she didn't back away he pushed her on her back and then got in between her legs alex tried to back away push her off he didn't comply alex just assumed he didn't notice and tried again pushing and kicking and then it was too late it seemed cliche but alex didn't move every fiber in her body was screaming to fight back but she didn't her insides were kicking and punching and scratching but her body lay lifeless frozen in time like they made seem elegant in tv movies but this wasn't the case it was sweaty and painful and disgusting. She pushed him off as he laughed.

"what's the problem?" he laughed at the tears.

Alex just walked away without a word running for the room where she left her coat it was twenty five to 11 Alex knew Brooke would be outside wiping her tears and sorting herself out she grabbed aaron and walked out not looking back.


	9. Chapter 9

"how was it" brooke asked as she studied the teens to see if they had kept up their end of the bargain.

"good" aaron replied skillfully hiding his drunkenness

"yeah it was alright" alex said she wasn't sure what had happened wasn't able to understand.

"alrighty" brooke said very soccermom esc

After they got home alex headed for the shower she knew what that would mean shower = no evidence she didn't care she wanted tonight to be over the shower was long and steamy the kind that would normally be welcomed with open arms after a long day but wasn't she wanted out she needed to sleep! to cry! to scream! Her mom she needed her mom.

Alex wrapped in her towel made her way to her room got into her cosy pyjamas and made her way to her mom's room tears in her eyes.

"mom?" alex sobbed as she found herself standing at the corner of the couch at this point brooke reached furiously for her daughter causing alex to hesitate but brooke just pulled her onto her lap and rocked like she would a baby.

"what's wrong?" brooke asked wanting to cry as empathy for her daughter was so strong.

Alex didn't want to tell brooke what happened plain and simple.

"everything! nothing! i don't know!" alex sobbed tears staining her mother's jammies brooke rocked her daughter to sleep before she went to bed herself.

Alex woke around 10 feeling better she was good at that despite what had happened in the recent months to prove otherwise compartmentalising was what she was good at.

"hey kid!" brooke said from the kitchen pottering about making the two of them a late breakfast.

"do you wanna talk about last night?" brooke asked as alex sat on the stool across from the island where brooke stood. with what alex described as her 'brooke face'.

"pms" alex lied but to her surprise brooke believed her and just nodded.

"I have to go to work today do you want to come?" Brooke asked at this point Alex wanted to fall at brooke's feet tangle herself in her ankles and beg her not to go but didn't.

"no probably hang around here!" alex said not quite feeling like she wanted to leave the house.

"nice try! but you are still grounded. you can go to your d nathans" brooke said as alex rolled her eyes.

"fine" alex groaned as she ate at her toast while texting jamie.

Alex walked into her dads as jamie ran to her they had big plans that day to watch all star wars movies while simultaneously stuffing their face with a large amount of comfort food. Picking up lydia on her hip and followed jamie into the living room where he was all set up they were mid way through their second film when nathan and haley walked in that's when alex noticed that she hadn't even told them she was here.

"When did you get here?" haley asked

"a few hours ago" alex answered with a sleeping lydia by her side

"were having a starwars marathon" jamie chimed in

"oh cool where we at?" nathan said making himself comfy

"i'll make lunch" haley said making her way to the kitchen.

With this alex stood to follow haley.

"can we talk?" alex asked sitting at the breakfast bar as haley pottered through the kitchen.

"of course" haley said

"but it has to be between us please?" alex said her tone more serious than before.

"alright." haley said concerned

"last night at kaley knights" she began haley nodded "well there was this guy and he was nice and he we.. well and now i don't know what that makes me i didn't know him? his name? i led him on i made him think thats what i wanted." With this haley knew Alex didn't want advice she just needed to tell someone anyone Haley made her way round to be face to face with her.

"did you.. were you raped?" haley whispered the word a lot of people find hard to say the word.

"no.. maybe.. he was really drunk and i let him believe that's what i wanted but i tried to get him to stop i did i tried." Alex disclosed.

"Well we should tell the police?" haley said pulling her into her

"NO!" Alex said

"He was drunk i let him believe it was just as much my fault you can't tell anyone you promised alex said scared" alex stood scared

"Okay Okay our secret" haley said grabbing her waist and rocking her.

It was around 11 am the next morning when alex got back to brooke's it was as if friday night hadn't happened. She walked in on brooke and payton being all brooke and peyton and she regretted getting grounded she wanted to go to rorys house she wanted to talk boys and eat popcorn with her best friends.

"hey?" payton said through her laughter

"hi" alex replied half asleep this caused the older women to laugh

"rough night" brooke joked

"we watched them all!" alex said falling back on to the sofa

"you're with me today girl" payton said

"great" alex said sarcastically earning a slap on the back of her head she laughed and followed payton out and into her car

"so where are we going?" alex asked

"studio" payton said "so grounded huh?"

"yeah and babysitting ain't I a classic 16 year old" alex said sarcastically "but it is like having a real family"

"alex you have a real family" payton said "we are your family"

"alright cheesy much!" alex laughed.


	10. Chapter 10

Alex had always wondered who the person in the photo on Brooke's desk was! She never dared ask always felt as if it would be prying. But as Payton dropped her off they walked through to Brookes office to drop off the parcels that had been delivered.

"Peyton who's that" Alex asked pointing to the picture on the desk

"That's sam!" Peyton said as if Alex should know who that is.

"Who?" Alex asked again.

"Brooke fostered her for a bit but she moved back with her birth mother" Peyton explained

"Aw cool just wondered," Alex said as she walked to her room closing the door and climbing into her wardrobe it had been twenty minutes when Peyton walked through to Alex's room to say bye.

"Alex" Peyton said loudly when she couldn't see the girl.

"In here," Alex said embarrassed as she climbed out the wardrobe.

"Why were you in there?" Peyton laughed.

"I lost something" Alex laughed.

"Mmmhhhmmmm," Peyton said opening the closet to find the walls were covered in drawings. She didn't say anything understanding the girl was embarrassed when Peyton left Alex was home alone for a bit for the first time in a week and she still had two more weeks of this.

When Brooke got home with dinner the two sat down for dinner and had the usual chat about what had gone on in their day. Alex finally got the courage to ask Brooke about sam.

"Who is the girl in the picture on your desk?" She asked knowing the answer.

"Sam, my foster daughter I was about to adopt her but she decided to move in with her birth mom and they moved to Nashville," Brooke explained with a smile.

"Why do you ask?" Brooke finished.

"I was just wondering," Alex said playing with her food. She just wanted to go to her bed. She just wanted to sleep. The sadness overtook her and Alex didn't understand why.

After a few moments of silence Alex excused herself and went to her bedroom it was still early but she didn't want to face Brooke and couldn't go out.

"Brooke?" Alex said softly the way she did when she was nervous. "I have some work to do! Do you mind if Aaron came around for an hour or so?" Alex asked.

"Yeah but no boys in your room but yous can sit through here!" Brooke said

Alex nodded leaving not really wanting to be in the same room as Brooke much longer. After a few minutes, Aaron was here and they had set up with their guitars in the living room they talked about sam in a hushed tone so that Brooke would not hear. Aaron not hiding his anger for the situation. They heard Brooke pottering about in the office up the stairs and then Haley walked through the door with a couple boxes of parcels and Aaron stood up quickly to help her.

"Hey you two, whats this?" Haley said as the pair placed the boxes on the kitchen table referring to the guitars and recording equipment.

"We thought we'd get some songs down" Aaron answered.

"Can I hear some" Haley asked

"Sure" Aaron answered as Alex rolled her eyes.

"I want to hold you in my arms 'til you say "turn me loose"

I want to do little things to you 'til you say "it ain't no use"

I want to wake you every morning with a good morning kiss

I want to kiss you to sleep the same way 'cause I, I know you like this

I want to do everything for you

'Cause that's all that a man can do

When he loves a woman like I love you

And I love ya, (love ya) I love ya (love ya), I love ya (love ya)

uh I love you...

I want to say sweet things to you 'til you say I've said enough

I want to stand right by your side when the goin' gets tough

I want to mend your broken heart til you say the hurt is gone

I want to stay with you always so that you won't be alone

I want to do everything for you

'Cause that's all that a man can do

When he loves a woman like I love you

And I love ya, (love ya) I love ya (love ya), I love ya (love ya)

uh I love you...

I want to work for you every day 'til you say "come home and rest"

I want to buy you prettiest things so you can look your best

I want to take you everywhere so the world can see what I got

I want to treat you with tender love 'til you say I've got to stop

I want to do everything for you

Cause that's all that a man can do

When he loves a woman like I love you

And I love ya, (love ya) I love ya (love ya), I love ya (love ya)...

Love ya, love ya, love ya, love ya...

uh I love you…" They finished looking away from each other with grins on their faces they had to admit they were proud of that song.

"That was really good is that for your channel?" Haley asked.

"Maybe," they both said at the same time. And they noticed Brooke was standing at the top of the stairs and Brooke couldn't help but notice the disappointment on Alex's face.

"Hows that essay coming?" Haley asked the two sixteen-year-olds who sat there like a 30-year-old married couple.

"I was actually going to ask if you could help me with it?" Alex lied, she didn't need help she was always really good with English "could I stay at yours tonight and work on it?" Alex asked.

"Sure if that's okay with Brooke?" They both looked to Brooke who was now at the bottom of the stairs who just nodded. As Alex got up to wave Aaron away who laughed at her as he rode away on his motorcycle.

Brooke and Haley talked for a while as Alex sat in her room texting Jamie making plans for the next day. She was called through by Haley Alex strolled through with her school bag and overnight bag in hand.

"I was thinking I would pick you up and we could spend the day together?" Brooke said as they were about to leave.

"I was going to spend the day with Jamie and logan if that's okay?" Alex said coldly not looking in Brooke's eyes and Brooke looked defeated but this look didn't register with Alex.

"Yeah maybe another day" Brook said to Alex's back as she walked away!

"You okay?" Haley asked as they got in the car.

"Yeah fine." Alex said with a smile.

"You don't really need help with your essay do you?" Haley said with I'm a mom I know you're lying look.

"No, just needed a break," Alex said.

Haley nodded with a smile.

It was about nine when Haley and Alex got to the Scott's house and Nathan Clay and Quinn were watching the basketball game and Nathan pulled Alex into him and tried to explain the game for the billionth time. As she nodded along trying her best to look like she was listening.

It was around 6:30 when Alex heard Lydia waddle into her room and she realized she hadn't slept yet. It wasn't long before the little girl was sitting on top of Alex with tired eyes. Alex picked Lydia up on her hip and walked down the stairs it wasn't till around sevenish that Jamie and Haley came down the to meet them. The day was spent like any other Sunday homework and then logan came out round and the day Was spent outside in and out of the pool with Nathan.

After a while, they had changed for dinner and the boys and Nathan were practicing drills in the back and Haley and Alex were making dinner!

"Do you want me to drop you off tonight around 9?" Haley asked

"Can I stay here and go to school with you tomorrow?" Alex asked not looking in Haley's eyes.

"If that's okay with Brooke fine with us?" Haley's smiled Alex nodded setting the table then texting Brooke to let her know. As Brooke sat alone in her too empty house read the text and tried to convince herself that nothing was wrong.

"What are you up to tomorrow?" Nathan asked Alex as they were sat eating dinner.

"Nothing… I'm still grounded!" Alex said rolling her eyes.

"Are you going to go home or stay here tomorrow?" Nathan asked.

"Not sure, I like staying here," Alex said.

"I was thinking me and Jamie would pick you up from school and go pick paint for your room?" Nathan said

"Brooke already painted my room," Alex said confused.

"Your room here I mean?" Nathan said

"Yes sounds good," Alex said trying to hide her excitement.

After dinner, Alex and Jamie were sent to Jamie's room to tidy up the fort that they had made. They sat there in the mess for a while as Jamie tried to convince Alex that raven blue was a great colour for her room.

"Did you know Sam?" Alex asked

"Yeah" Jamie answered innocently

"Brooke really loves her doesn't she?" Alex asked with her back to him.

"Yeah she's her girl," Jamie said oblivious to what was going on.

After a while, they headed downstairs Jamie already ready for bed this was his attempt to get to stay up later.

It was around four when Alex found her way down to the kitchen and got a fright when she saw Haley sitting in the dark.

"Alex?" Haley asked surprised as Alex reached for a glass of water trying to be quiet.

"Hey!" Alex said in a hushed tone "why are you up?" Alex asked.

"I'm trying to get some work done before the kids get up!" She said "Why are you up? I thought you teenagers liked your sleep"

"Couldn't sleep?" Alex said honestly.

"What's up?" Haley asked concerned

"Nothing, I will let you get back to your work." Alex said.

"Alex? You sure," Haley asked as Alex walked away, she received a small nod in return.

Two hours later a very tired Alex was in the car with Haley who kept glancing over at the girl that obviously hadn't slept. They both walked to Haley's class, Alex not in the mood to talk to her friends.

"Alex when was the last time you slept?" Haley asked with a worried sigh.

"Last night" Alex lied

"Alex!" Haley said angrily now.

"Friday night," Alex said so tired but not sleepy, fed up!

"Oh Honey, why?" Haley asked

"I don't know I can't?" Alex answered

"When was the last time you spoke to your therapist?" Haley asked

"I'm grounded remember?" Alex said rolling her eyes.

"Brooke would let you out for an appointment," Haley said in an obvious tone

"I don't want to tell her!" Alex said

"Whats going on with you two did you have a fight?" Haley pried

"No!" Alex said truthfully

"Make an appointment and I will take you our secret how about that?" Haley said softly seeing the defeated look on the young girl's face obvious she had had enough. Alex nodded as Haley walked over to her and wrapped her arms around her Alex was so weak she just placed her head on Haley's shoulder.

The next few days were spent at the Scotts house Alex had popped into Brooke's house to pick up clothes but Brooke had been at work other than that there was no interest in Brooke now that Alex had "her room" at Nathan's there was no need for Alex to ask to stay. Brooke had called and texted her asking her if they were okay she was so confused to why Alex seemed to be avoiding her. A worried Brooke sat at the opposite end of Haley's desk.

"It's been over a week since she has talked to me what did I do?" Brooke said putting her head in her hands.

"Have you tried talking to her?" Haley asked

"I've called she doesn't pick up I text her she doesn't answer!" Brooke said sadly

"Why don't you come round for dinner tonight?" Haley suggested wanting to make things better for Brooke.

"She doesn't want to see me! I don't want to force her!" Brooke said at a lost for what to do!

"I will invite Mia, Payton and Luke too then she won't feel forced and maybe open up!" Haley explained.

It was around 5 when Peyton and Lucas arrived and a little later Mia and Brooke arrived too. Aaron Jamie and Alex were watching tv as they all walked through from the kitchen Haley giving Jamie the we have guests tv off look. The chit chat was the usual group chat that went on Alex and Brooke didn't talk to each other at all. Brooke was fed up, she wanted answers why was she so mad? What did she do?

"Alex a word?" Brooke said as the group was grilling mia about songs. Alex couldn't find an excuse and then Brooke had her arm under hers. "Whats going on?" Brooke asked.

"Nothing!" Alex said

"Don't! You haven't talked to me in almost a week? Did I do something wrong?" Brooke asked desperately.

"what? I just wanted to spend some time with Nathan?" Alex lied she did like the time she spent with Nathan and Jamie but she also wanted to spend time away from Brooke.

"And that means that you have to ignore me?" Brooke asked confused "I miss you, and I understand…" Brooke started

"You understand what do you understand Brooke! I guarantee you don't understand anything!" Alex said in a raised voice the anger obvious.

"The help me understand?" Brooke said.

Alex's frustration rose quickly

"It doesn't matter," Alex said walking out with an urge to cry.

They reached the group and the group were still discussing Mias writer's block.

"I can't get your song out of my head!" Haley said to Alex as she joined Aaron they both rolled their eyes. "What?" Haley asked confused.

"Either can we!" Alex said frustrated.

"it's just terrible!" Aaron said.

"Maybe we can help," Payton said

"Please I need inspiration" Mia pleaded she really just wanted the conversation to shift.

Alex pulled out her phone that was hooked to the Bluetooth speakers played a beat then pulled out their guitars and played the song for the group.

"I like it," Brooke said

"It's bad! We sound like an old married couple" Alex rolled her eyes.

"Yous are like an old married couple" Haley joked

"We need to lose the country vibes!" Aaron said.

Receiving a nod from Alex.

"I like your country music," Brooke said trying to involve herself

"Thank you," Aaron said when Alex tried to pretend she didn't hear her!

The group had dinner and it went like any other group dinner, except the awkwardness was obvious. Throughout dinner, Alex felt her usual anxiety that seemed to follow her it wasn't until everyone was almost finished that the panic kicked in. Alex stood quietly as everyone else was in a deep discussion about the Basketball game that was coming up. It almost went unnoticed as Aaron was being grilled by luke on the teams positioned. Alex made her way to the bed room whispering to herself that she was not dying. Payton walked through to Alex's room after noticing her disappearance she walked in on a Crying Alex not being able to breathe.

"What? What happened?" Payton asked worried "I'm getting Brooke," she said quickly running for Brooke

"What's wrong?" Luke asked as Payton returned to the table.

"Brooke Alex needs you!" Payton said ignoring lukes question.

Brooke made her way up the stairs expecting an argument but when Brooke caught sight of Alex she just scooped her up in her arms they way she would a baby like she had before then got behind her and rocked her Haley made her way upstairs soon after with a bottle of water but didn't say anything she wanted to help she loved Alex and wanted to but knew there was little she could do. It was around twenty minutes later that Brooke came down the group were still sitting around the table and Aaron made his way up to Alex's room.

Everyone left full and tired Aaron and Alex lay on Alex's bed trying to figure out what-what to do. It didn't take long for Nathan to realise that Aaron had found his way up the stairs and Jamie was sent to investigate.

Alex spent the next day in a haze cramps making it almost unbearable to make it through. She sat in English and did nothing just trying not to throw up she had to leave but she didn't really know how to normally she would have left earlier but her choices were Brooke or Nathan and she didn't want to be a burden on Nathan's day but didn't want to be with Brooke. When she hadn't done anything the entire class Haley was pissed and asked her to stay behind Alex just gave her a weak nod, that only annoyed Haley more.

"Alex!" Haley said when Alex didn't move from her seat to Haley's desk

Alex walked down bag on her shoulder

"I don't understand why you think it is okay to sit through an entire class without doing anything is not okay I put work into lesson plans and exercises and you just totally disrespected me!" Haley said angrily.

Alex didn't reply didn't look up from the floor.

"Just go!" Haley said angrily

Alex didn't move but she felt her legs give in from under her and she remembered she had forgotten to eat.

"Alex!" Haley said worried as she ran to her side and brushed her hair from her face.

"I'm sorry," Alex said as she came to and sat up.

"Are you okay? What's wrong!" Haley asked.

"Yeah, I just forgot to eat!" Alex said as a worried Aaron walked through the door laughing when he saw Alex on the floor.

"You alright?" Aaron said helping Alex up.

"I think you should take her to the nurse!" Haley said.

Aaron nodded taking Alex's bag from her. Alex was still lightheaded when the reached the nurses room and Aaron picked her up and placed her on the bed as the Nurse called Brooke Alex was too ill to fight the decision lay still it was only around 5 minutes before a worried Brooke was at Alex's side.

"You okay?" Brooke asked as they reached her car "you fainted!"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Alex said softly

"You fainted!" Brooke repeated

"Cramps," Alex said honestly.

"Aww I'm sorry," Brooke said putting her hand on Alex's belly as if it would soothe it.

"I'm sorry!" Alex said.

"Why?" Brooke asked.

"For being mad at you!" Alex said.

"Why were you mad?" Brooke asked

"Sam!" Alex answered.

"What? Why?" Brooke asked but Alex didn't answer she sat still looking out the window pale white. They got back to Brookes and Alex went straight to her bed and slept for around two hours and a half before emerging from her room and jumping into the shower she made her way to the living room where Brooke was sitting staring into space.

"How are you feeling?" Brooke said turning to Alex.

"Better!" Alex said sitting beside Brooke.

"Why were you mad about sam?" Brooke asked not being able to wait anymore.

"Because! You were with her and not me!" Alex said truthfully.

"What?" Brooke asked in a sympathetic tone.

"When my stepdad would beat on me and my mom would watch I would scream for my mom but I wasn't screaming for her and she knew it I was screaming for you but you were with someone else's daughter," Alex said through her tears.

"Alex! It wasn't like that!" Brooke said sobbing.

"I know!" Alex said reaching for Brooke and they just sat on the couch motionless after the crying stopped.

"I'm sorry Alex I'm so sorry!" Brooke said "I didn't know" she finished

"It's not your fault I should have stopped it!" Alex replied

"It's not your fault!" Brooke said looking into Alex's eyes to make sure she heard

"I'm sorry Brooke, I realise how lucky I am to have the life I have had," Alex said "I'm just not used to this people loving me thing"

"Alex, can I ask how bad was it?" Brooke said guilt ridden

"Not bad" Alex lied

"Alex?" Brooke said through a tear that fell down her cheek

"A few broken bones a couple stitches here and there," Alex said also guilt-ridden.

"I'm so sorry," they both said simultaneously. Time passed as they sat on the sofa both not speaking happily in each other's arms when a very worried Nathan burst through the door.

"You okay?" He says desperately at Alex's side.

"Yes," she says through a smile

"You sure? Haley said you fainted!" He said feeling her forehead

"'Yes I'm fine," she said

"You should eat something have you ate something?" He asked.

"No, I just fell asleep I feel better now!" Alex answered confused

"Fell asleep you might have hit your head I think we should take you to the er, get in the car?" Nathan said

"Nate I'm fine!" Alex argued

"Nate she just had a dizzy spell she's going to be fine" Brooke chimed in.

"Okay, do you want me to stay," Nathan asked worriedly

"No I will be fine just need my mom for a bit," Alex said making Brookes heart hurt.

"Okay, Haley is going to call when school finishes," Nathan says standing to leave.

"How are you feeling?" Brooke asked seeing the sweat on the girl's forehead

"Not good" Alex replied

"Yeah Nathan is right we should get you to eat something," Brooke said heading to the kitchen as mAlex went to the loo.

Alex played with her food aimlessly taking small bites but it was better than nothing.

"How often does this happen?" Brooke asked worriedly

"Monthly" Alex replied as if it was normal.

"Alex, have you been to your ob about this?" Brooke asked her worriedness increasing

"Yeah, she put me on the pill a while back but It made me crazy so I'd rather suffer through, to be honest!" Alex said truthfully

"Okay, we should maybe talk to her again," Brooke said making a mental note Alex nodded "So you're not on birth control?" Brooke asked.

"No?" Alex answered with a shake of her head.

"You know condoms aren't fully effective," Brooke said.

"Yeah of course" Alex nodded

"There has to be another way?" Brooke said

"I'm sure there is! I will talk to my doctor" Alex said wanting the conversation to stop.

"How come you haven't talked to me about this?" It had been three months since Alex had moved in with Brooke.

"I've never really had to tell anyone before it's not that big of a deal it's only my period!" Alex said still playing with her food.

"If it is painful enough you pass out then it's a big deal," Brooke said. Haley walked through the door as the two sat in the kitchen where Alex was eating.

"Hey?" Haley said with sympathy as she reached Alex rubbing her back, taking a seat beside the girl. "How are you feeling?"

"Better" Alex nodded embarrassed. "I'm sorry about class today won't happen again." She finished.

"Don't be I'm just glad you're feeling better" Haley said with a smile. "What was the matter?" Haley asked worriedly.

"Cramps!" Alex said not looking up from her food.

"Were they that sore?" Haley asked worried and Alex just nodded. Alex had never really had a mom that cared and suddenly she had two.


End file.
